<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Осторожно, двери открываются by Murmurderer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959145">Осторожно, двери открываются</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murmurderer/pseuds/Murmurderer'>Murmurderer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Romance, русреал</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murmurderer/pseuds/Murmurderer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Юлий Ромашкин прожил в Петербурге всю жизнь и ничего не знал о его темной стороне, пока судьба не свела его со странным любителем косух по имени Геннадий.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Уважаемые пассажиры</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Иллюстрация от hail and glaciers: https://vk.com/wall-113704334_77</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Нечисть этого фанфика не имеет к канонной нечисти практически никакого отношения. Все прочие совпадения с реальными лицами и местами действия категорически не случайны.</p>
<p>По задумке https://twitter.com/oakenshit_/status/1212444585332490242</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Воздух искрит</em>
</p><p>
  <em>И просто поверить.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Лопнет как мыльный пузырь </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Самый страшный кошмар. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Вспыхнет в груди, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Но не согреет, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Сердце оставит пустым </em>
</p><p><em> Янтарный по... </em>да ну нахер!</p><p> </p><p>Публика не встретила Юлия бурными овациями и цветами. Она вообще никак его не встретила. В питерском метро была, знаете ли, в целом крайне неблагодарная публика, и Юлий заходил уже в который по счету вагон, не добиваясь от попутных пассажиров никакой реакции. Время, конечно, было позднее, и народу уже было мало, и все же! Юлий знал, что играет он хорошо, поет тоже далеко не бездарно, но день у него категорически отказывался ладиться с самого утра. И вот тебе еще подарок под вечер!</p><p>Он опустил гитару, раздосадованно сел — даже не сел, плюхнулся — на пустое сидение и вытянул ноги. Ни заработать, ни подработать — ну не идти же ему раздавать листовки? «Здравствуйте, приглашаем вас в нашу пирожковую! Пирожок из кошки вместо пирожка из крысы по промокоду на буклете!» Тьфу. Реклама над окном напротив издевательски предлагала купить в новом году квартиру в комфортабельном жилом комплексе с видом на финский залив, и Юлию стало как-то совсем гадко. Он снова оглядел вагон — и на него снова никто не обратил внимание, если не считать какого-то патлатого рокера в косухе, который пристроился в самом углу и чуть скользнул по Юлию взглядом. </p><p>Юлий тяжело вздохнул и достал свой смартфон, чтобы полистать лайки в Тиндере. И даже тут все было скверно — ну просто никого! Совсем никого стоящего! Юлий просидел в одиночестве уже больше года, и ему до сих пор не попался никто <em> вдохновляющий </em>. Вы же понимаете, насколько для музыканта важно вдохновение?! Но нет. Даже вон тот рокер в углу — и тот выглядел привлекательнее. Юлий опять бросил взгляд в его сторону и увидел, что тот за ним наблюдал. Косился в его сторону одним взглядом, хмурился и пристукивал пальцами по пустому сидения рядом. Неуютно поерзав, Юлий демонстративно уткнулся носом обратно в экран, краем глаза заметив, что рокер натянул на правую руку кожаную перчатку. Странный тип, очевидно же.</p><p> </p><p>Ему страшно хотелось выйти отсюда вот прямо сейчас, но поезд тащился по тоннелю невыносимо медленно, Юлий уже больше минуты смотрел на одну и ту же фотографию и прекрасно знал, что этот мужик в углу точно также смотрел — просто пялился на него. Поэтому как только лампы в вагоне моргнули перед остановкой, он вскочил на ноги, схватил гитару и... ничего больше не успел, потому что рокер оказался рядом с нечеловеческой быстротой, схватил его за плечо так, словно зажал в тиски, и развернул к себе лицом.</p><p>— Стоять.</p><p>Сказано это было тихо и твердо, но без угрозы. Юлий открыл рот, чтобы возразить и возмутиться, а потом сразу закрыл, так и не выдавив из себя ни слова. Во-первых, это все было очень неожиданно — настолько, что он прикусил язык и скривил брови от боли. Во-вторых, рокер и правда оказался хоть куда: высокий и скуластый, с красивой щетиной и низким хриплым голосом. <em> Все, как Юлий любил. </em></p><p>Он молча возвышался над ним всего какое-то мгновение, но этого мгновения было достаточно, чтобы Юлий забыл, как родную мать зовут и что он тут вообще делал. А потом рокер полез ему за шиворот рукой — в холодной перчатке! — и к Юлию наконец вернулся голос:</p><p>— Да что ты себе позволяешь вообще, я... А-А..!</p><p>— Ш-ш-ш, тихо. Не кричи.</p><p>Крик был ловко и быстро остановлен, и его обрывок был больше похож на писк — рокер нахально закрыл Юлию рот рукой и вытолкал из вагона на платформу, очень предусмотрительно придержав коленом гитару. Когда за ними закрылись двери, Юлий отцепил руку от лица, и его забила мелкая дрожь. Про то, что для приличия нужно было все же возмутиться, он и вовсе забыл.</p><p>— Это... Это ты с меня снял?</p><p>— А я что, похож на фокусника с монетой в ухе?</p><p> </p><p>Юлию стало плохо. Вот как есть дурно, до темноты в глазах, и он путь было не осел прямо на платформу. Рокер все еще держал руку в перчатке поднятой вверх, и на ее черной коже было огромное, на всю ладонь пятно слизи и остатки раздавленной личинки, похожей на опарыша. И вот эта вот мерзость... Вот эта вот гадость сидела у него на шее!</p><p>— Что это? — Юлий даже не говорил, а как-то жалобно скулил, одной рукой пытаясь ощупать воротник свитера.</p><p>— Иди вон... Сядь на скамейку, — кивнул ему рокер на сидения в центре платформы за журнальным киоском.</p><p>— Все так плохо?</p><p>— Сядь.</p><p>Юлий замешкался, и рокер просто отнял у него гитару и пошел к скамейке — тому на еле сгибающихся ногах пришлось идти следом.</p><p> </p><p>— Это лярва. Знаешь, что такое? — рокер осторожно снял перчатку и положил Юлию на колено, чтобы тому в подробностях было видно, что у лярвы внутри. К слову, ничего хорошего у нее внутри не было.</p><p>— Понятия не имею, — Юлий поднял подбородок так, чтобы перчатку не было видно даже краем глаза. Просто взять ее и отложить у него никакого духу не было.</p><p>— Лярвы, — рокер наклонился близко к нему и перешел на какой-то совсем уж заговорщицкий шепот, от которого у Юлия и вовсе голова закружилась, — это такие магические пьявки, живые пробирки, пьют у своих жертв кровь, чтобы ее можно было в дальнейшем использовать.</p><p>— Для чего? — с трудом пробормотал Юлий.</p><p>— Для проклятий чаще всего. Ты в последнее время никому дорогу не переходил?</p><p>— Н-нет. Да кому я вообще мог, я...</p><p>— А в непоследнее время?</p><p>— Я... — Юлий совсем обмяк, и его затрясло. — Я не знаю. Я никого... И что мне теперь делать?</p><p>Ногти расцарапали кожу на шее до боли, а он все продолжал ее скрести, пытаясь как-то оттереться. И ведь самое главное — он ее даже не почувствовал, эту чертову лярву!</p><p>Рокер убрал его руку от затылка и придавил к скамейке, чтобы тот не дергался. Ладони у него были огромные, особенно в сравнении с Юлием, и слишком приятные, особенно в сравнении с лярвой. Юлий тряхнул головой.</p><p>— Для начала проверить, не сидят ли на тебе другие... Тихо, тихо ты! Успокойся, — ему опять пришлось схватить Юлия за руку, когда он в панике чуть не подпрыгнул на месте. — Пойдем ко мне, я осмотрю.</p><p>— Это я... — уже собрался протестовать Юлий, но шум прибывшей электрички полностью его заглушил, — ...да?! Ну уж нет!</p><p>— Хм. Справедливо, — рокер пожал плечами, будто слышал всю его тираду целиком. — Ну тогда я пошел, перчатку можешь на память оставить. Удачи.</p><p> </p><p>Он встал и двинулся к выходу, пока Юлий растерянно озирался по сторонам. Вот теперь он точно не знал, что ему делать, даже если и идти на ночь к странному незнакомцу — не лучшая перспектива, другой-то у него не было. Между тем зеленоватая слизь из белой лярвы растеклась до самого края перчатки и грозилась попасть ему на джинсы.</p><p>— Э-э! Подожди! Подожди, — он выкрикнул и замахал руками, все еще как гвоздями прибитый к сидению этой жуткой перчаткой.</p><p>Странный тип с готовностью повернул назад, молча забрал перчатку, молча подождал, пока Юлий упакует гитару в чехол, все также молча чего-то ждал. Юлий откашлялся и гордо вскинул подбородок, пытаясь делать вид, что это не он минуту назад чуть в обморок не свалился.</p><p>— Я взвесил все «за» и «против» и решил, что пойду с тобой.</p><p>— Угу, конечно, — хмыкнул рокер и бросил как бы невзначай: — Геннадий.</p><p>— Что? А-а! — Юлий понимающе кивнул и немного расслабился — вот уже не так страшно было идти туда, не знаю куда, — Значит Гена, приятно...</p><p>— Геннадий, — с нажимом перебил тот.</p><p>— Ну хорошо! Геннадий! Просто Геннадий?</p><p>— Просто Геннадий.</p><p>Юлий про себя подумал, что быть может тот скрывался от кого-то, хотя что-то ему подсказывало, что у этого Геннадия просто была до жути глупая фамилия, которой он стеснялся. И эта мысль почти вылечила дрожь у него в ногах.</p><p>— Юлий, — он опять вздернул голову и поспешно уточнил: — Ромашкин.</p><p>Чтобы Геннадий ни в коем случае не перепутал его с каким другим Юлием.</p><p>Хотя уж что-что, а это ему совсем не грозило.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Будьте взаимовежливы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я не понимаю, что я тут делаю.</p><p> </p><p>В метро Гена обвел Юлия вокруг пальца — выходить на той станции он и не планировал, просто сделал вид, и Юлий, как дурачок, двинулся к эскалаторам, пока его снова не схватили за плечо и не развернули на поезд в обратную сторону. Скорее всего у Гены все же были в том районе дела, но он их очень благородно забросил и повел Юлия к себе — и тот был честно благодарен, только вот это все еще ничего в сложившейся ситуации не проясняло.</p><p> </p><p>— Я ищу на тебе следы лярв, забыл?</p><p> </p><p>Они вышли в центре и шли милыми уютными улочками не более десяти минут. Здесь уже висели праздничные гирлянды, на первых этажах ютились уютные кофейни, магазинчики и салоны, и в целом атмосфера Юлию очень нравилась, хотя что-то подсказывало ему, что Гена вряд ли живет среди такой мишуры. Он оказался прав: они завернули налево, перешли дорогу, Гена набрал код на тяжелых железных воротах и пропустил Юлия в типичный двор-колодец. Обшарпанный, обгрызанный и изжелтевший. Далее через двор, облезлая дверь ровно под аркой направо, за ней — узкая серая, как гнилая, лестница с неодинаковой высоты ступенями — Юлий трижды споткнулся, пока они поднимались на второй этаж, а Гена с готовностью ловил его за локоть.</p><p> </p><p>— Нет, это я помню! Я просто... Какие вообще лярвы? Откуда они? Это все глупости какие-то, так не бывает.</p><p> </p><p>Здесь на втором этаже Гена снимал комнату, даже не квартиру, но к счастью и удобству сосед у него был всего один. Гена сказал, что тот был допплером и работал <em> тут на набережной </em>, но что это была за должность такая и где, Юлий все равно не понял.</p><p> </p><p>— Перчатку показать?</p><p>— Не надо, — насупился Юлий и обнял сам себя покрепче.</p><p>Они сидели у Гены в комнате, маленькой, очень холодной из-за огромной трещины в стене у окна, и Юлий весь дрожал — то ли от холода, то ли от того, что Гена его <em> трогал </em>. Заставил снять и свитер, и футболку под ним, и прямо рассматривал, поворачивал, искал что-то. И да, он абсолютно определенно был Геной, и никаким не Геннадием, потому что когда тебя осматривает Геннадий — это визит к врачу. А когда Гена... Да еще такими большими и красивыми руками... У Юлия опять побежали мурашки по спине, и он поежился.</p><p> </p><p>— Так что, это все — правда что ли? Про проклятия там...</p><p>Гена вздохнул.</p><p>— Я бы с удовольствием сказал, что неправда, но врать не буду.</p><p>Юлий захныкал.</p><p>— Ну и что мне теперь делать?</p><p>— Для начала подумать, кому ты мог насолить?</p><p>— Я? Да никому! Ни насолить, ни наперчить, я вообще сахарный!</p><p>Гена рассмеялся так, как смеются все мужчины его склада — чуть слышнее выдохнул.</p><p>— Угу. Охотно верю.</p><p>А потом ткнул его пальцем в синяк на плече.</p><p>— Ай! Зачем ты? — Юлий встал с табуретки, развернулся и недовольно нахмурился, но весь запал противостояния пропал, когда для того, чтобы встретиться с Геной взглядом, пришлось запрокинуть голову.</p><p>— А чтоб проверить, вдруг это укус старый.</p><p>— Я бы почувствовал!</p><p>— Эта дрянь у тебя по шее ползала, а ты не почувствовал, — ухмылка у Гены была красивая, особенно из-за резца, чуть выступающего вперед. — А синяк откуда?</p><p>— В автобусе толкнули, — промямлим Юлий, сам удивляясь тому, как он только умудрялся с каждым разом звучать все более жалко.</p><p>— Бывает, — беззлобно кивнул Гена, — ну, осталось только волосы проверить, одевайся давай, а то стоишь замерзший и дрожишь, как цуцик.</p><p>Юлий замер, не надев до конца футболку и только выглядывая из ее горловины. И рассмеялся.</p><p>— Как кто?</p><p>— Ну, этот... Щенок, — замялся Гена, — у нас так говорят.</p><p>— У нас — это где? — Юлий повеселел и как-то совсем не заметил, что его щенком обозвали.</p><p>— В Ростове. На Дону, — Гена окончательно растерялся и замешкался, а потом резко сменил тему: — Чай будешь?</p><p>— Буду, — бодро кивнул Юлий и уже уходящему на кухню Гене крикнул в спину: — А у вас там бордюр или поребрик? Шаурма или...</p><p> </p><p>Сушки. Из еды у Гены был кулек сушек и две кружки дешевого чая в пакетиках. Юлий не пожаловался. У него самого дома тоже хоть шаром покати, а по Гене вообще сразу было видно, что к гостям он не привык, и ему неловко, да и сам Юлий тут не то, чтобы в гостях был, а вообще-то по делу.</p><p>Юлий сидел на заправленной кровати, а Гена, огромный, как скала, с косой саженью в плечах — напротив на покосившейся под ним табуретке. Выглядело это нелепо и смешно, но Юлий не смеялся — чай они вообще пили молча. Юлий думал, что ему в метро показалось из-за яркий ламп, но глаза у Гены и правда были странные. Карие, но совсем светлые, почти желтые, как янтарные — он такие впервые видел. Гене они подходили. И частые всполохи ранней седины в волосах — тоже подходили. Юлий отвернулся. На стене дома, видневшегося в окне, была икона. Или фреска? Ну вот прямо на оштукатуренном фасаде нарисованный по всем канонам святой. Фонари от ветра качались, и свет на него то падал, то прятал его выше пояса в тени. Ощущение, что Юлий попал в какое-то крайне странное и неправильное место, сковало его заново.</p><p> </p><p>— Гена, что...</p><p>— Геннадий, — снова поправил тот и отхлебнул чай, не сводя взгляда с дна кружки.</p><p>— Что мне делать? — Юлий поставил пустую чашку на пол.</p><p>— Будем искать того, кто на тебя наслал этих гадов.</p><p>— А когда найдем..?</p><p>Гена нахмурился.</p><p>— Там уже по обстоятельствам.</p><p>— А... — этого вопроса Юлий особенно опасался, потому что ответ мог открыть ему что-то очень страшное, — а ты сам откуда про этих лярв знаешь?</p><p>— Работа у меня такая.</p><p>— Вредителей всяких выводить? — Юлий не понял.</p><p>— Можно и так сказать, — Гена ухмыльнулся снова, но на этот раз его ухмылка горчила.</p><p>И снова никаких прямых ответов. Юлий прикусил губу.</p><p>— Мне нечем тебе заплатить. Ну, за работу и...</p><p>— Что-то я не припомню, чтобы я с тебя что-то просил «за работу».</p><p>В комнате повисла неловкая тишина, которую стоило бы прервать словом благодарности, но Юлий растерялся и выронил его из головы на пол. Гена отряхнулся от крошек и встал:</p><p>— Ладно, волосы ты, надеюсь, и сам дома расчешешь. Жилье тоже проверь. И окна снаружи, если на первых этажах живешь. Ты вообще как, работаешь? Учишься?</p><p>— Учусь, — Юлий вежливо засобирался. — А если на десятом живу?</p><p>— А если на десятом, то лярву ветром унесет быстрее, чем она до тебя доберется, — Юлий вздрогнул и поморщился от одной мысли.</p><p>В прихожей Гена вручил ему свою визитку — написанный на обрывке клетчатого листа номер с категоричной подписью «Геннадий», и сказал, чтобы Юлий звонил, если что случится. И чтобы он под ноги смотрел, когда спускаться будет. Юлий убрал «визитку» в чехол с гитарой, а совет про лестницу проигнорировал — все равно чуть не свалился из-за тех ужасных ступеней.</p><p>Дверь в квартиру за ним захлопнулась только после того, как он спустился.</p><p> </p><p>Юлий открыл на телефоне карту, удивленно повращал ее туда-сюда, вышел по ней на набережную, оценил историческую панораму, место работы соседа Гены оценил вдвойне и пошел к автобусной остановке, от которой по абсолютно невероятной удаче отходил автобус, идущий ровно до его дома. Как это все сочеталось с гнилым двором-колодцем и аварийной коммуналкой Юлий не понимал, да уже и не пытался. Зато у него был номер Гены, и почему-то это невероятно радовало. И город к праздникам хорошо украсили. И автобус прямо до дома шел!</p><p>В общем, даже если и не всегда хорошие, вокруг были одни сплошные чудеса.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Уступайте места пожилым людям</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Невский, как ему и было положено в середине дня, гудел и суетился. Юлий вбежал в вестибюль станции, на которой обещал встретиться с Геннадием, еле дыша, потому что сильно опаздывал из-за пробок, и Геннадий, который, конечно, уже был на месте, посмотрел на него именно как Геннадий, а не Гена. Хотя ни слова осудительного не сказал.</p><p>А вот Юлий не сдержался:</p><p>— Ты что, читаешь газету?</p><p>— А что, не заметно? — Гена небрежно свернул шуршащие листы в трубочку и запихал под косуху. — Идем.</p><p>Юлий поспешно откашлялся и поправил чехол с гитарой на плече.</p><p>— А мне тут еще очень интересно, куда мы все-таки идем? Мне кажется, что я имею право знать! — в это «имею право» он вложил столько серьезности, на сколько духу хватило.</p><p> </p><p>Он написал Гене сразу, как только сел в автобус — ну, чтобы у того был его номер, это же было крайне важно в сложившейся ситуации! И писать ему пришлось обычное смс, потому что ни в одном мессенджере Гену он не обнаружил. На его большое красивое сообщение с множеством текстовых смайликов Гена ответил сухим «Принято.» — прямо с точкой! — и замолк на два дня так, словно ему пришло распоряжение поддерживать радиомолчание. Юлий не обиделся, в целом ничего нового за это время не случилось, а он пока попробовал поискать Гену в соцсетях. Затея, конечно, была обречена на провал с самого начала — ну что вообще Юлий о Гене знал? Что его зовут Гена, он из Ростова-на-Дону и знает что-то про лярв. Где такого искать? В группах любителей разводить дома насекомых?</p><p> </p><p>— Мы идем к человеку, который нам расскажет про твоих ползучих друзей. Я надеюсь, что расскажет, — Гена нахмурился, бурча себе под нос. Поспевать за его широким шагом было непросто, поэтому Юлию приходилось время от времени догонять его трусцой.</p><p>— А. То есть это еще даже не точно? Не то, чтобы я не был благодарен, конечно! — тут же исправился он, когда Гена повернулся к нему и смерил его тяжелым взглядом.</p><p> </p><p>Через два дня Гена связался с ним сам, коротким категоричным сообщением о том, где и во сколько будет его ждать. И точкой в конце. Почему Юлий этому сообщению так обрадовался, он и сам не знал. Вернее знал, конечно, но себе предпочитал врать, что все его чувства были неподвластной науке загадкой природы.</p><p> </p><p>— Слушай! Я все забываю спросить, а ты вообще какую музыку любишь? Что-нибудь типа Арии наверняка, да? — Юлий подумал, что проще всего будет найти Гену через одну из групп по интересам.</p><p>— Нет. Оперу не люблю. Не мое, — отрезал Гена, не сводя взгляда с красного человечка на светофоре.</p><p>Юлий на мгновение растерялся — он ведь был уверен, что такие брутальные мужчины с длинными волосами и кожаными куртками просто обязаны слушать что-то подобное, но Геннадий упорно выделялся из привычной картины мира.</p><p>— Я вот тоже раньше не слушал никогда, но на днях послушал, потому что думал, что ты такое любишь, — молчание Юлий переносил плохо, поэтому прервал его, как только они перешли дорогу, — Знаешь, мне понравилось! И тебе бы тоже понравилось! Хочешь спою что-нибудь? Я вообще хорошо пою!</p><p>— Угу, — глухо отозвался Гена, не сбавляя шаг.</p><p>С Невского они свернули на набережную и пошли дальше мимо бутиков, модных салонов и, почему-то не к месту дешевого продуктового.</p><p>— Это ты хочешь, чтобы я спел, или это ты согласен, что пою хорошо? В любом случае спасибо!</p><p>Гена остановился и повернулся к нему, и Юлий опять чуть не поперхнулся от его взгляда.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, прям здесь петь не буду, плохо слышно, — он даже руки вверх поднял в знак капитуляции. — И ветрено.</p><p>— Заканчивай тараторить, пришли уже.</p><p> </p><p>Гена набрал очередной код на воротах, и они прошли во двор — тоже колодец, но куда более благоустроенный.</p><p>— Кого это опять принесло? Вас не звали! Кто вообще такие?</p><p>Обычно в таких дворах бабушки на лавочках не сидят. Обычно в таких дворах и лавочек-то нет, но тут она была и умещала сразу три бойких старушки, которые накинулись на них громко и в унисон, словно заколдованные. Юлий даже подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности.</p><p>Гена поджал губы и, развернувшись к ним боком, похлопал себя по плечу — там, где на рукаве косухи была нашита волчья пасть. Старушки угомонились.</p><p>— Так вы, поди, к Энгельсине Прокофьевне? А чего ж с пустыми руками?</p><p>— И что Энгельсина Прокофьевна сейчас... принимает в дар? — слова Гена подбирал осторожно.</p><p>— Сок яблочный, вестимо! Но только «Добрый», двухлитровый.</p><p>Гена кивнул и повернул обратно к набережной, Юлий поспешил за ним.</p><p> </p><p>— Сок — это удобно! Тут как раз был... продуктовый, — Юлий растерянно встал, оглядываясь по сторонам. С одной стороны был вход во двор. С другой — ювелирный салон с голливудским актером на рекламном плакате. Продуктового магазина не было. — Но как же, я же видел...</p><p>— Забудь. Энгельсина так развлекается. Идем.</p><p> </p><p>— А что у тебя за нашивка на плече?</p><p>Гена чуть оглянулся на него, лавируя в толпе народа на проспекте.</p><p>— Логотип компании, — усмехнулся он, и Юлий тоже улыбнулся. Пусть Гена и был весь полон угрюмого недовольства, настоящей злобы Юлий в нем не чувствовал, потому продолжил болтать с чистой совестью. Ну посмотрит на него Гена осудительно один раз, второй раз посмотрит, а на третий уже может опять ухмыльнется еле заметно или хмыкнет одобрительно. А складка между бровей — это так, привычка. От любой привычки можно отучиться.</p><p> </p><p>— Мы здесь сок яблочный не найдем, — вздохнул Юлий. Невский был местом странным — тут полуподвальная пельменная могла спокойно жить рядом с элитным рестораном, но вот обычных продуктов купить было негде, — Надо в переулках смотреть.</p><p>— Ну найди что-нибудь, у тебя точно телефон с навигатором, — ответил Гена.</p><p>— А у тебя без него что ли?</p><p>Тот лишь молча достал старый исцарапанный кнопочный телефон, показал его Юлию и также молча вернул в карман.</p><p>— Ну... Ну хорошо, я посмотрю. Или не посмотрю, интернет не ловит, — Юлий похлопал свой дешевенький самсунг по задней панели.</p><p>Гена глубоко вздохнул, сказал что-то сам себе про Энгельсину и двинулся дальше.</p><p> </p><p>Шли они долго. Юлий все же уговорил Гену пару раз свернуть с Невского, но никаких плодов это не принесло, и так они оказались напротив очередной станции метро и элитного супермаркета.</p><p>— Мы туда не пойдем, — отрезал Юлий. — Там дорого.</p><p>— Выбора нет, — Гена потянул стеклянную дверь на себя.</p><p>— Денег у меня нет! Я вообще не рассчитывал...</p><p>— Да что ты заладил с этими деньгами? Я когда тебя просил их считать?</p><p>— Но Гена...</p><p>— Геннадий, — процедил он, развернулся и спустился вниз по лестнице.</p><p> </p><p>Прилавок с морепродуктами, прилавок с сырами с плесенью, прилавок с колбасой из косули, корзины с фруктами в разобраном наполовину мотоцикле — одни сплошные излишества. Сок нашелся не сразу, и лучше бы не находился — двести восемьдесят девять рублей! Юлий поджал губы. А Гена спокойно взял коробку с полки и пошел к кассам.</p><p>— Спасибо, — тихо сказал ему Юлий, сминая в ладони чек. Тот коротко кивнул, но не ответил.</p><p> </p><p>— Кого это опять при... Ой, тьфу, это вы, идите уже подобру-поздорову! — когда они появились во дворе, старушки снова принялись кричать, но быстро остыли и потеряли всякий интерес, увидев знакомые лица. Юлий с Геной прошли через двор к парадной слева, зашли, и Юлий ахнул.</p><p>— Вот это, конечно, хоромы!</p><p>Внутри оказались огромная лестница в три пролета на один этаж, старинный решетчатый лифт — очевидно не работающий, такие же старинные светильники и пол в бело-зеленую плитку шашечкой.</p><p>— Я такие в первый...</p><p>— Слушай сюда, внимательно, — Гена припер его к стене и навис над ним, как коршун над добычей, — Повторять не буду, на все вопросы отвечу потом. Мы идем в дом к чародейке. Волшебнице. Колдунье. Называй, как хочешь, только не при ней. При ней вообще держи язык за зубами, ничего не спрашивай, в квартире ничего руками не трогай. Чем быстрее мы оттуда выйдем, тем лучше. Ты меня понял?</p><p>Прядь волос Геннадия легла Юлию прямо на лоб, и она была единственным, о чем он мог думать, поэтому слова про чародейку ему ничего не сказали. Он и без того был зачарованный.</p><p>Не дождавшись ответа, Гена его отпустил и поднялся наверх, перескакивая ступеньки через одну. Когда Юлий его догнал, тот уже нажал на звонок и ждал ответа, нервно поджимая губы.</p><p> </p><p>Наконец, тяжелая дверь со скрипом открылась, в проходе их встретила статная женщина лет тридцати в черном шелковом халате. Гена молча вручил ей коробку сока, она молча ее приняла и скрылась из виду, Гена выдохнул и затащил Юлия внутрь. Квартира впечатляла, как и парадная: огромные окна, неописуемо высокие потолки, лепнина белая, лепнина золотистая, нежно-зеленая краска — и все это было в таком упадке, словно не реставрировалось двести лет. Юлий посмотрел на то, как по куску штукатурки ползла трещина, и решил, что не ошибся.</p><p>А еще тут все было в комнатных растениях, начиная с прихожей и коридора.</p><p> </p><p>Гена провел его через эти джунгли дальше, на кухню, где Юлий ожидал увидеть, наконец, Энгельсину — она ему представлялась ветхой дамой с алой помадой на морщинистых губах, но на кухне была все та же женщина в черном халате — дочка ее или внучка. Когда они зашли, она стояла к ним спиной и выливала яблочный сок в раковину.</p><p>— Мы же так далеко за ним ходили! И триста рублей... — несдержанно возмутился Юлий, и Гена сердито дернул его за рукав.</p><p>— Ну а сок-то мне зачем? — она развернулась и тряхнула пустой коробкой. — Мне контейнеры нужны под рассаду, а эти — самые удобные. Итак, по какому вы вопросу?</p><p>Гена опять весь напрягся, а Юлий глупо заморгал, не совсем понимая, что происходит.</p><p>— Прописки? Штрафы? Кредиты? Визы? Военные билеты? — на последнем вопросе она многозначительно посмотрела на Юлия, и тот вжал голову в плечи.</p><p>— Документы не нужны, у нас вот что, — Гена достал злополучную перчатку и положил ее на обеденный стол.</p><p>— Это лярва, — констатировала женщина со скукой в голосе.</p><p>— Я и сам знаю, что лярва. Меня интересует, кому ты ее продала.</p><p>Женщина недовольно сощурилась.</p><p>— Обычно за такую информацию полагается плата. Но я так и быть предоставлю ее тебе даром, — она открыла один из шкафчиков и вынула оттуда огромную пятилитровую банку, полную копошащихся белых опарышей. — Я никому ничего не продавала, все мои лярвы всегда со мной.</p><p>Юлий в одно мгновение стал зеленее стоящего рядом фикуса.</p><p>— Какой у тебя напарник хилый, — она сочувственно покачала головой и похлопала Юлия по щеке — тошнота пропала вместе с желудком, у Юлия возникло чувство, что он просто исчез из его живота, и похоже это было на сильный удар под дых, от которого его согнуло пополам.</p><p>— Это не напарник. Это потерпевший.</p><p>— Ах, чебурашка, — женщина улыбнулась, и Юлий, все еще корчившийся от боли, начал понимать, что никакой ведьмы-старушки он сегодня не увидит. Энгельсина уже была перед ним.</p><p> </p><p>— У тебя патент на лярв в Петербурге, — Гена вернул разговор к делу.</p><p>— Патент значит, что продавать могу их только я, а вот для личного пользования их, увы, все еще может создавать кто угодно. Я надеюсь, мне не нужно напоминать, что они делаются из...</p><p>— ...из могильных червей, знаю, — голос у него звучал совсем низко и мрачно.</p><p>— Могильные черви? Серьезно? — Юлий захныкал. — Нет, правда, это уже перебор, вы прямо о настоящей магии говорите? Как... Как на ТНТ?</p><p>Поворачиваться к нему Гена не стал — только сжал кулаки так, что суставы хрустнули, а вот Энгельсина рассмеялась.</p><p>— Лучше, чем на ТНТ, — она щелкнула пальцами по свече на столе, та сразу зажглась.</p><p>Юлий не был уверен, что ему по поводу всего этого чувствовать: детский восторг или неописуемый ужас.</p><p>— А растения все эти вам для того, чтобы зелья из них варить?</p><p>— Нет, — все веселье стерлось с ее лица в одно мгновение.</p><p>— А для чего тогда столько? — продолжил Юлий, так и не поняв, что продолжать не стоило.</p><p>— Для того, что цветы жизни — дети, а детей у меня нет! А вообще по растениям тут Геннадий главный специалист, спроси лучше у него...</p><p> </p><p>— Мы можем... — Гена, скрипя зубами, прервал ее многозначительную тираду.</p><p>— Конечно можем! — Энгельсина повернулась к нему. — Итак, какая-то дурочка нашла бабкину книжку с заговорами, накопала в полнолуние червей на погосте и пустила их на охоту за суженым-ряженым. Ты это хотел услышать?</p><p>— Я знаю, что...</p><p>— Ну и зачем ты тогда пришел, если ты все знаешь?</p><p>— Эня...</p><p>— Энгельсина Прокофьевна!</p><p> </p><p>Юлий спрятался за фикусом и осторожно наблюдал за ними, выглядывая между листьев. Энгельсина все повышала голос, пока не взорвалась окончательно, и в комнате повисла неприятная холодная тишина, от которой Юлий не знал никаких заклинаний.</p><p> </p><p>— Лярва не моя. Это все, что я могу сказать, — она успокоилась и вручила Гене грязную перчатку. А потом, когда они уже двинулись обратно, бросила им вслед: — Литвинов, задержись.</p><p>У Юлия сердце ушло в пятки, а Гена застрял в дверном проеме.</p><p>— Я сказала Литвинов, ты что, слух повредил? Подожди за дверью, — Энгельсина махнула ему на выход, и Гена, пробурчав привычное «угу», бросил Юлия на произвол судьбы.</p><p>— Вы меня с кем-то спутали, — несмело сказал он, чувствуя, как вся спина покрывается мурашками.</p><p>— И правда, спутала! — Энгельсина картинно всплеснула руками. — С тобой же год назад спутала. Ты ведь тогда фамилию сменил?</p><p>— Откуда вы...</p><p>— А ты не слишком догадливый, да? Официальные документы — моя специализация. Впрочем, дело не в этом.</p><p>Она достала из серванта колоду карт, осмотрела ее, перетасовала, вынула одну карту и вручила ему:</p><p>— Держи.</p><p>Юлий не пошевелился.</p><p>— Держи, говорю. И всегда носи при себе. Поможет.</p><p>Крупная потертая карта из плотного картона оказалась восьмеркой треф. «Поможет с чем?» — хотел было спросить Юлий, но спросил совсем не то:</p><p>— Я могу идти?</p><p>Энгельсина молча облокотилась на плиту, всем своим видом давая понять, что не просто может, а должен, да поскорее.</p><p>— До свидания, — пискнул он и пулей вылетел из душной квартиры в парадную, прижимая странный подарок к груди.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Некоторые двери могут быть закрыты</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ромашкин, что вы себе позволяете?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Дверь лекционного зала захлопнулась за ним неприлично громко и быстро приглушила крики преподавателя.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Да ты рехнулся что ли?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>На выходе он чуть не сбил с ног какую-то первокурсницу, чем та была не слишком довольна.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Смотри, куда прешь!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Необычно теплый декабрь наконец вспомнил, что он декабрь, и тротуары покрылись пленкой едва заметной, но уже скользкой изморози.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Что ему кричал из своего салона водитель, под колеса которого он едва не угодил, Юлий, конечно, слышать не мог. А если бы мог — не обратил бы внимания.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Дома пролетали мимо. Светофоры мигали желтым. Прохожие сквозь зубы возмущались. Лямка гитарного чехла натирала плечо. Ноги горели. Легкие горели. Где-то в груди сдавленный ком болел так, словно Юлий проглотил яблоко целиком. Ворота были закрыты.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ворота были закрыты.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Это было абсолютно естественно — они и в прошлый раз были закрыты, в прошлый раз их открывал Гена, а Юлий кода не знал. А Гены рядом не было.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Юлий прислонился к листу крашеного железа боком и, взмыленный, задыхающийся, замерзающий, попытался унять дрожь. Ему, конечно, крайне повезло, что от его университета до дома Гены было рукой подать — <em> буквально по прямой </em>, но лучше бы Гена просто оказался рядом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Никто не торопился заходить во двор или выходить из него, и Юлий, пока успокаивался, совсем околел и решил осмотреть округу. Ближайший проход между домами выходил ровно на ту странную икону, которую Юлий видел в первый раз в гостях у Гены, и это была по всем канонам икона, и принадлежала она храму, который как-то уместился в этом простеньком двухэтажном здании. Ровно над иконой была вывеска, стандартная такая рекламная растяжка, и принадлежала она фитнес клубу, который как-то уместился в том же здании, что и храм. Юлий подошел поближе и увидел за углом очередные закрытые ворота, стену, облепленную граффити, и знакомую трещину у оконной рамы. Свет в квартире не горел, Гена вряд ли был дома, но Юлий решил, что можно попробовать покидать что-нибудь мелкое в окно на всякий случай.</p>
<p>Ничего мелкого здесь во дворе не нашлось, зато нашлась девушка, вышедшая из фитнес клуба покурить.</p>
<p>— Ты чего это тут?</p>
<p>Юлий вздрогнул и обернулся. Одета она была до неприличия легко — тонкое осеннее пальто и накинутый на плечи шарф — так, чтобы на шее было видно чокер.</p>
<p>— Да у меня... Телефон разрядился, а мне срочно нужно поговорить с... другом, он тут живет и... — он чувствовал себя невозможно глупо: и за то, что ему приходилось тут распинаться, и за то, что он понятия не имел, может ли называть Гену другом.</p>
<p>— Тут живет? Это который ведьмак что ли? — девушка вернула пачку сигарет в карман и опять открыла входную дверь. — Давай заходи, чего мерзнуть-то.</p>
<p>«Который кто?» — хотел было спросить Юлий, но та уже зашла внутрь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ботинки скинь тут, — она провела его мимо ресепшена в раздевалку, — или нет, можешь не скидывать. Руслан! Русла-ан! Дима, да позови Руслана уже!</p>
<p>Юлий порадовался возможности не светить своими разноцветными носками, сел на скамью и просто наблюдал через открытую дверь, как в зале под аккомпанемент Мьюз двое качков играли в настольный теннис.</p>
<p>А потом в дверях появился Руслан, размером с Гену или даже выше, но куда менее симпатичный из-за своих залысин.</p>
<p>— Маринка, ты чего кричишь?</p>
<p>— Тут твоего оперативника разыскивают.</p>
<p>Руслан подошел к Юлию, но рядом не сел, и тому стало совсем неуютно.</p>
<p>— Геннадий нужен? По какому вопросу?</p>
<p>— А... Да я... Повидаться просто хотел. А телефон разрядился.</p>
<p>Руслан что-то долго обдумывал, а потом решительно кивнул:</p>
<p>— Я позвоню.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Юлий его поблагодарил и выскочил опять на улицу. Не то, чтобы он был невоспитанным, просто ему в самом деле было не по себе.</p>
<p>На улице у входа курила Маринка.</p>
<p>— О... А у вас приятно так, современно, — Юлий понятия не имел, что ей нужно было говорить, но замолчать он уже не мог. — Как вам с соседями такими живется?</p>
<p>— Отлично живется! — Марина воодушевилась. — Вежливые, спокойные, не шумят, не мусорят, мы к ним даже по субботам на хоровое пение ходим повыть. В пять вечера. Ты тоже как-нибудь присоединяйся.</p>
<p>— Да я как-то больше... Сольное предпочитаю, — ответил Юлий, и беседа их стухла, как кусок ветчины на полуденном солнце.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Гена объявился довольно быстро — минут через двадцать, и без куртки, в одном свитере, явно прямиком из дома. Марина к тому времени уже вернулась на ресепшен, и они с Юлием только обменялись короткими кивками, которые точно значили «поговорим наедине».</p>
<p>Дальше были ворота, жутковатый двор-колодец и знакомая кривая лестница. Переодеваться дома Гена не стал, про глупые непарные носки ничего не сказал, и в этот раз повел Юлия на кухню, объяснив это тем, что в комнату почему-то нельзя. Кухня оказалась на удивление просторной, а в остальном ровно такой, какой можно было ожидать — немного пошарпанной и по-советски добротной, с типичными шкафчиками и табуретками. Гена махнул ему в сторону обеденного стола — табуретка под Юлием жалобно заскрипела.</p>
<p>— Рассказывай.</p>
<p>— Я их видел!</p>
<p>— Их?</p>
<p>— Их! Двоих! Ты представляешь, двоих! Значит, сижу я на лекции по теории стихосложения в Европе — любимый мой предмет, между прочим! Разбираем «озерную школу» — а это же вообще прекрасно, мне Вордсворт уже давно нравится, я одну его оду целиком заучил! На английском! И я быть может и выгляжу, как раздолбай, но я на самом деле очень хорошо учусь! И...</p>
<p>— Ближе к делу, — английскую поэзию Гена, очевидно, ценил не так сильно, как Юлий.</p>
<p>— И тут они! Сразу две! Ползут по соседней парте ко мне!</p>
<p>— Угу. Лярвы, значит, — Гена сухо кивнул.</p>
<p>— Да! Ну я и... сбежал сразу. Очень плохо получилось, проблемы теперь будут в университете, но я же не мог там больше сидеть! Раз они уже и туда добрались.</p>
<p>— Хм.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Гена поджал губы и нахмурился. Юлий сидел молча и стучал пальцами по клеенчатой скатерти целую минуту — а это для него был перебор примерно на пятьдесят шесть секунд — после чего, наконец, не выдержал:</p>
<p>— Слушай, я вспомнил! Ты пока тут думай, а я загляну к тебе в комнату, хорошо? Я свой медиатор где-то потерял, может у тебя выронил?</p>
<p>— Не надо. Ты не доставал у меня гитару.</p>
<p>— Ну я все-таки проверю! Я очень быстро!</p>
<p>— Юлий... — хватать за руку и останавливать его Гена не стал, только вымученно покачал головой.</p>
<p>Юлий выскочил в коридор, дернул на себя дверь в самом его конце, на две секунды застрял в проходе, а потом быстро закрыл комнату и бросился обратно. «У прихожей справа», — донеслось из кухни, и Юлий едва успел к нужной двери прежде, чем его вырвало. Ощущение было ужасное, даже слезы выступили, и сил в ногах осталось так мало, что поднимать его, скрюченного над унитазом, пришлось Гене. Юлий сразу вцепился в его плечо, чтобы не шататься.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Гена, там кто-то умер! — он сам не мог поверить, что ему приходится это говорить.</p>
<p>— Геннадий, — хмуро сказал тот.</p>
<p>— Геннадий умер?! — Юлий встрепенулся, а потом замялся, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. И ему опять стало дурно.</p>
<p>— Я говорил, что туда нельзя, — Гена вроде бы его и отчитывал, а вроде и нет — в голосе у него не было ни злобы, ни строгости. — И никто там не умер. Да, воняет так, что хоть вешайся, сам знаю, это просто одежда моя грязная на полу валяется, пока стиралка соседом занята.</p>
<p>Юлию хотелось то ли рассмеяться, то ли расплакаться от того, как глупо все это было.</p>
<p>— Одежда? Ты вообще что такое дела...</p>
<p>— Работу работал, — оборвал его Гена.</p>
<p>Юлий почувствовал, как все мышцы напряглись под его рукой, как Гена весь будто покрылся стальным панцирем, и воздух вокруг него стал пронизывающе холодным. Юлий нервно сглотнул.</p>
<p>— Слушай, ты меня, конечно, извини, дело, явно, не мое, но... это правда? То, что про тебя Марина сказала?</p>
<p>— А что она про меня сказала?</p>
<p>— Что ты колдун.</p>
<p>— Неправда. Я ведьмак.</p>
<p>Юлий растерялся.</p>
<p>— В чем разница?</p>
<p>— Я не колдую. Я устраняю нечисть.</p>
<p>— Устраняешь?</p>
<p>— Убиваю. По большей части.</p>
<p>Рука, которую Юлий держал на плече Гены, дрогнула, и Гена стиснул зубы так, что желваки заходили. Не от ярости, нет.</p>
<p>Юлий вдруг понял, что Гена волновался. Не как перед Энгельсиной, когда не знал, чего ожидать, а так, словно знал, что его сейчас в чем-то обвинят и к позорному столбу в цепях потащат. Дышал он едва заметно и смотрел на Юлия как-то вымученно, пусть и с очень суровым прищуром.</p>
<p>Юлий убрал с плеча ладонь, по наитию поправив рукав его свитера.</p>
<p>— Выпусти меня, а то что мы как дураки в туалете стоим.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он зашел в ванную, прополоскал рот, и к тому моменту, как вернулся на кухню, для него на столе уже были готовы чашка чая и сушки. Гена стоял к нему спиной и чистил и без того чистую плиту.</p>
<p>— Угощайся, если хочешь, — предложил он сдержанно.</p>
<p>Юлий устроился на табуретке и разломал пару сушек на четвертинки.</p>
<p>— Ты, получается, что-то вроде охотника на вампиров?</p>
<p>Гена глубоко вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Вампиров. Русалок. Упырей. Кикимор. На чем-то конкретном не специализируюсь.</p>
<p>— Кикимор? Они существуют?</p>
<p>— Значит, тебя только кикиморы в этом списке смутили? — Юлию показалось, что в его голосе промелькнула тень улыбки, но уверен он не был — Гена просто отказывался к нему поворачиваться.</p>
<p>— А там в качалке, значит, коллеги твои обитают?</p>
<p>— Там в качалке оборотни обитают.</p>
<p>Юлий уже понял, что ничему на свете не нужно удивляться.</p>
<p>— А на оборотней ты не охотишься?</p>
<p>— Я вообще не охочусь. Я получаю задание — я его выполняю. А на этих оборотней у меня заданий никогда не будет, потому что они в полнолуние в храме запираются.</p>
<p>— Прямо в храме?</p>
<p>— В качалке своей. Здание-то одно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Юлий усмехнулся. Все же это даже как-то забавно получалось.</p>
<p>— А какое задание у тебя сегодня было?</p>
<p>— Кельпи, — Гена ответил, а потом поспешно добавил, чтобы не слушать новых вопросов: — Это такие водяные кони. В болотах живут. Вчера нашел объявление, что одна кобыла в канализацию попала. Сегодня, вот, занимался этим.</p>
<p>— Просто лошадь? Ты убил ее? — Юлий сам не знал, зачем спросил, и зря вообще спросил, и знал, что зря, потому что спросил совсем тихо и сдавленно. Гена замер, пальцы у него сжались на чистящей губке, и Юлий прикусил язык так, будто пытался себе кровь пустить в наказание.</p>
<p>— Она в насос на станции очистки попала, все ноги себе переломала. Ей все равно было не выжить.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Юлий не обрадовался тому, что заставил Гену оправдываться. Ему ведь не нужно было оправдываться, не за что, да и Юлий сам сунул нос, куда не следовало. И кельпи было очень жалко. И эта неловкая напряженная тишина провисала между ними слишком часто.</p>
<p>Гена бездумно поводил рукой по белой эмали туда-сюда, а потом опять замер, когда Юлий неожиданно воскликнул:</p>
<p>— Ты очень смелый!</p>
<p>Он даже сушку еще не проглотил, отчего звучал очень комично. Просто решил, что должен уже что-то сказать.</p>
<p>Гена не ответил.</p>
<p>— Нет, правда, я бы всего этого не выдержал. Я от каких-то насекомых паникую уже, а ты со всякими... вурдалаками борешься. Это жутко. И здорово. В смысле не бороться здорово, я не знаю, это, наверное, в компьютерных играх убивать монстров весело, а в жизни не очень. Одежду, вот, портят, и вообще. Я про то, что это здорово, что ты это делаешь! Это очень, ну, благородно! К тому же, я никогда раньше не встречался ни с какой нечистью, так что я бы сказал, что ты отлично справляешься со своей работой!</p>
<p>Гена постоял так еще немного, потом закинул губку в раковину и двинулся к холодильнику.</p>
<p>— Яичницу будешь?</p>
<p>— Буду.</p>
<p>— С колбасой?</p>
<p>— С колбасой! — Юлий сначала обрадовался, а потом вдруг подумал, что это все как-то нескромно, и добавил: — Если можно.</p>
<p>— Можно, — кивнул Гена, и все также, ни разу не повернувшись к Юлию лицом, достал яйца и докторскую, которую принялся резать маленькими кубиками.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Нож мерно стучал по дощечке, сковородка шипела маслом на синем газовом цветке, Юлий хрустел сушками, и этот прекрасный этюд прервал уже Геннадий:</p>
<p>— Так ты Литвинов или Ромашкин?</p>
<p>Юлий чуть не поперхнулся и весь съежился от предстоящего разговора. Впрочем, он его на самом деле заслужил, за все эти расспросы про Генину работу.</p>
<p>— Ромашкин. Год назад был Литвинов.</p>
<p>— А почему фамилию сменил?</p>
<p>— Родители из дома выгнали. Я переехал к бабушке и взял ее фамилию.</p>
<p>— За что выгнали?</p>
<p>Он спрашивал как бы невзначай, но Юлий прекрасно чувствовал, что Гену интересует каждое его слово, с очень определенной целью.</p>
<p>— Об этом мы не будем.</p>
<p>Гена, наконец, соизволил повернуться, и вид у него был крайне серьезный, поэтому Юлий поспешил его прервать прежде, чем тот успел рот открыть:</p>
<p>— И я знаю уже, о чем ты думаешь, это не они, не впутывай их в это дело! Они, конечно, не рады, что я их сын, но они бы не стали на меня какое-то проклятье насылать, они не настолько...</p>
<p>Он умолк, отвернулся и принялся грызть очередную сушку, стараясь не думать о том, что родители его были людьми ровно того склада, чтобы наслать на родного сына гусениц-кровопийц, если бы им кто-то пообещал, что магический ритуал на крови сделает их сына <em> «нормальным» </em>.</p>
<p>— Бабушка может что-то знать?</p>
<p>— Она умерла в августе.</p>
<p>— Хм. Извини.</p>
<p>— Это ничего.</p>
<p>Гена тяжело выдохнул и поставил перед ним тарелку с яичницей.</p>
<p>— А ты что, не будешь?</p>
<p>— А я не голодный, — Гена пожал плечами и поставил на плиту чайник. — Ну как, не пересолил хоть?</p>
<p>— Нет, — с готовностью соврал Юлий. Даже немного пересоленная, эта яичница была самой вкусной за последние полгода. Может даже за всю его жизнь — но этой мысли Юлий побаивался.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ладно. Раз с лярвами это точно не единичный случай, придется нам действовать оперативно. И под оперативно я имею в виду сегодня ночью, — Гена сложил руки на груди и нахмурился так, словно не мог дождаться, когда уже ему приведут его скакуна и отполируют меч-кладенец. Очень поэтично и очень пугающе.</p>
<p>— И куда мы пойдем ночью?</p>
<p>— На кладбище.</p>
<p>Юлий икнул, уткнулся взглядом в тарелку с яичницей и подумал, что это, наверное, было бы не так уж плохо, если бы одна лярва его всего разочек, совсем легонечко укусила.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Переход к поездам линии три</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Гена, а у тебя есть фонарик?</p><p> </p><p>Юлий бросил задумчивый взгляд на мигающий на столбе фонарь и ускорил шаг, чтобы не отставать.</p><p> </p><p>— Я тут просто подумал, там же будет совсем темно, как мы что-то увидим? То есть, конечно, можно использовать телефон, но, наверное, надо фонарик получше. У тебя точно в этом твоем арсенале ведьмака должен быть фонарик! Кстати, а что у тебя за арсенал-то? Вот раньше охотники на вампиров носили с собой кинжалы, серебро, распятья — все в таком духе. Ты поэтому рядом с храмом живешь? Чтобы было легко воду святую брать? А она вообще действует, святая вода? У тебя есть пистолет с серебряными пулями? Сколько могут стоить серебряные пули? Это должно быть очень дорого! У кого их можно достать, у кого в Петербурге на них патент?</p><p>— Никакой подсветки на кладбище, — наконец отозвался Гена. — И разговоров, желательно, тоже.</p><p> </p><p>Было уже заполночь, и улицы были совсем пусты и как-то по-особенному зловещи. Юлий с Геной успели доехать на метро, пока оно не закрылось, а вот от него пришлось идти пешком, и у уставшего за день Юлия начинали ныть ноги.</p><p>— О. Конечно. Никаких разговоров. Это я почему такой разговорчивый — чтобы наговориться сейчас, а потом молчать! Буду тише воды, ниже травы! Или нет, погоди, трава сейчас не растет — тише воды, ниже надгробий! Нет, это как-то плохо прозвучало... В общем, меня никто не услышит и не увидит. И я никого не увижу, потому что мы без фонарика идем ночью на кладбище и...</p><p>— Будет плохо видно — держись за меня, — Гена бросил на него короткий, почти насмешливый взгляд, и Юлий сам не понял, чего ему захотелось больше: демонстративно зажать ладони под мышками или схватить его за руку, как детсадовец. Ни того, ни другого желания он не исполнил.</p><p> </p><p>— Я тут все стесняюсь спросить...</p><p>— Я бы не сказал, что ты стесняешься.</p><p>— Но все же, как мы попадем на кладбище? Оно же абсолютно точно закрыто. Мы сломаем замок на воротах? Найдем подземный проход? Или нет, придумал, ты точно знаешь какое-нибудь заклинание или ритуал! Зажжешь свечи, поводишь таинственно руками и откроешь портал! Или...</p><p>Гена хмыкнул.</p><p>То, что издали по веткам голых деревьев можно было принять за парк за бетонным забором, оказалось самым настоящим кладбищем, и когда бетон за углом сменился высокой железной оградой, Юлий разглядел в глуби парка кресты и надгробия, плотно местившиеся друг к другу.</p><p>Ограда была сделана из тонких вертикальных прутьев в виде пик, которые крайне удобно перехватывали прутья поперечные: снизу, сверху и ровно посередине.</p><p>— Только не говори мне, что мы просто перелезем через забор!</p><p>— Если есть желание, можешь и перелезть, — Гена оглянулся по сторонам, прошел чуть дальше, к запертой калитке, с какой-то невероятной легкостью вынул из нее пику и пролез между прутьев.</p><p>— Портал был бы интереснее, — разочарованно насупился Юлий и пробрался внутрь вслед за Геной.</p><p> </p><p>Дальше они пошли по заасфальтированной тропинке, которая вела их прочь от огней и звуков города, в ветвистые лапы черных деревьев и мрачные лабиринты могил.</p><p>— Гена, ты не рассказал мне план, — Юлий резко перешел на шепот, словно их мог кто-то услышать.</p><p>— Какой план?</p><p>— Ну наш план! Где прячемся, как действуем, какие сигналы подаем. О! Кстати о сигналах, я могу имитировать кукушку!</p><p>— Ты что, думаешь мы тут с поличным кого-то брать будем?</p><p>«А что, не будем? То есть как не будем?» — собирался спросить Юлий, но голоса на это у него совсем не осталось от страха.</p><p> </p><p>Вообще, эта затея с кладбищем ему не понравилась с самого начала, но волновался он от нее так, как можно волноваться от средней паршивости ужастика — не слишком усердно. А вот сейчас сгущающаяся на погосте тьма испугала его не на шутку, и когда Гена свернул с асфальта и пошел куда-то между оградок и резных крестов, Юлий не сдержался — приклеился к его боку, хватаясь обеими руками за предплечье.</p><p>Гена остановился и глянул на него сверху вниз.</p><p>— Ты сам сказал, что можно держаться за тебя, если будет плохо видно! — принялся оправдываться Юлий.</p><p>— Только вот тебе все отлично видно, просто страшно, — отметил Гена. — И если тебе так страшно, мог бы не идти, я не заставлял.</p><p> </p><p>По правде говоря, он и в самом деле не заставлял. Он предлагал поехать домой, запереться в квартире и переждать пару дней, оставаясь на связи, но Юлий отказался.</p><p>— Я потому и пошел, что мне страшно.</p><p>— Угу. Логично.</p><p>— Да, логично! Это ты не понимаешь! Мне страшно, Гена! <em> Мне очень-очень страшно! </em></p><p>Наверное, ему не стоило всего этого говорить. Не стоило разочаровывать Гену своей слабостью, он ведь был сильным стойким мужчиной, он точно не ценил слабость и явно презирал страх, но Юлий уже не мог остановиться.</p><p>— Я жил обычной жизнью, и все было нормально — сравнительно нормально, конечно, может даже раньше я бы и сказал плохо, но теперь оказывается, что магия существует, что кто-то хочет меня заколдовать, что на меня охотятся черви-убийцы — и единственный, кто имеет хоть какое-то представление о том, что со всем этим делать — это ты! И после этого всего ты еще спрашиваешь, почему я хожу за тобой и трясусь как этот твой... цуцик!</p><p> </p><p>Гена переменился в лице. Вернее, он обязан был перемениться в лице, в темноте Юлий не мог разобрать точно, но Гена просто обязан был хоть немного смягчиться и перестать морщить нос. Ну не совсем же он чурбан бесчувственный! Ну не мог же он все еще смотреть на него с осуждением! Он ведь...</p><p>Юлию захотелось плакать.</p><p> </p><p>А потом Гена перекинул свою мощную, тяжелую руку ему через плечо и притянул обратно к себе под бок.</p><p>— Ладно. Не трясись. Я с тобой.</p><p>И у Юлия что-то надорвалось внутри.</p><p> </p><p>Гена довольно быстро его отпустил — узенькие проходы между плитами не давали им идти рядом, и Юлия опять взяла дрожь. А когда за их спинами вдруг раздался громкий голос, у Юлия подкосились ноги, и он подумал, что умереть сегодня сейчас было бы очень удобно — прямо на погосте его можно и оставить.</p><p>— Экая оказiя! Геннадiй! А я ужъ было рѣшилъ, что ты со штыкомъ на болото пошелъ, да въ ономъ и сгинулъ, а мнѣ не доложили.</p><p>— Доброй ночи, — поприветствовал незнакомца Гена.</p><p>Тот, одетый в длинную шинель, удобно расположился на примогильной скамейке и сверкал в полумраке острыми нечеловечески длинными зубами.</p><p>— Доброй. Долго тебя не было, гляди ка! Дурно это, такъ вѣдь взаправду повѣрить станется, что ты померъ. Но ты не подумай, я не серчаю, мнѣ отрадно, что ты друга вспомнилъ да провѣдать пришелъ.</p><p>— Не обрадую тебя дружеской компанией. Я по делу.</p><p>— И то вѣрно, — махнул он рукой. — Чего от васъ, людей, ждать, если не дѣлъ. Докладывай, съ чѣмъ пришелъ. И съ кѣмъ пришелъ. Представь насъ, для приличiя-с.</p><p>— Это Юлий Ромашкин. Мы тут по его делу. А это...</p><p>— Виталiй Илларiоновичъ Вяземскiй, будемъ знакомы! — Виталий бойко поднялся со скамьи и, сняв шляпу, поклонился в широком жесте. — Ахъ, я такъ вижу, вы, Юлiй, въ смятенiи, но переживаете вы напрасно, я всего лишь главный гуль сего некрополя, и ужъ ни въ коемъ разѣ не бандитъ какой или же злодѣй!</p><p>— Очень приятно! — на своих слабых ногах Юлий мог сделать разве что подобие реверанса, поэтому даже не попытался быть взаимно любезным. Главного гуля это не смутило.</p><p>— И какое же дѣло можетъ быть ко мнѣ у васъ?</p><p>— Кто-то копает на...</p><p>— Геннадiй! Дай мнѣ побесѣдовать с Юлiемъ, вдругъ изъ него приятель выйдетъ лучше, чѣмъ изъ тебя. Къ тому же у меня въ гостяхъ не такъ ужъ много новыхъ лицъ бываетъ, тѣмъ паче, что живыхъ!</p><p>— Ну... У меня тут...</p><p>Юлий замялся, и на его плечо тут же легла крепкая рука. И потерянные слова сразу нашлись.</p><p>— За мной кто-то послал лярв! Много лярв. И мы пошли к чародейке, которая их делает, и она сказала, что их накопали на вашем кладбище! Поэтому...</p><p>— О, нѣтъ, голубчикъ, конечно нѣтъ, эта ваша чародѣйка внѣ всякихъ сомненiй ошибалась. Не думаете же вы, что я, высокопоставленный благочестивый гуль, позволилъ бы кому-то на моихъ владѣнiяхъ что-то откапывать? Ни за что! Исключительно закапывать! Ис-клю-чи-тель-но! Однако, мнѣ ясны ваши тревоги, могильныя лярвы — весьма скверныя питомицы.</p><p>— Надо признать, чародейка не говорила, что накопали именно здесь, — усмехнулся Гена.</p><p>— Такъ вотъ, стало быть, какое дѣло! — Виталий уселся обратно на скамью и расслаблено откинулся на ее спинку. — Разувѣдать, гдѣ накопали.</p><p>— И кто, — не очень смело добавил Юлий.</p><p>— Буду радъ услужить, но, какъ оно водится, за достойную плату!</p><p>— Как обычно? — рука на плече Юлия напряглась.</p><p>— По обыкновенiю, — Виталий многозначительно кивнул. — Дайте мнѣ пару-тройку дней, я пообщаюсь со своими коллегами и вамъ послѣ доложу.</p><p>— Благодарствую! — подобрал слово Юлий, и Виталий не замедлил на то отреагировать.</p><p>— О! Слышалъ? Съ образованнымъ человѣкомъ водишься, Геннадiй! — он снова сверкнул своими жуткими зубами в самой дружелюбной улыбке, на какую был способен. — Ну, бывайте, добраго здоровья.</p><p>Такое пожелание от жителя кладбища никаких приятных чувств у Юлия не вызвало — и у Гены, судя по всему, тоже, потому что он надавил ему на плечо и быстро повел обратно через запутанные тропинки между памятниками.</p><p>— Жаль эполеты нонѣ не въ почетѣ, тебѣ бы, Геннадiй, пошли! — раздалось им в спину, и Гена отнял руку от плеча, чтобы помахать.</p><p> </p><p>Обратно от кладбища до дома Гены они добирались пешком. Тот предложил Юлию оплатить такси, но он прикинул, сколько бы это стоило, и уверил Гену, что ему просто физически необходимо надышаться свежим воздухом и рассмотреть ночной Петербург. Гена настаивать не стал, но хмыкнул в ответ как-то очень понятливо.</p><p>Петербург ночью был и правда красивый — глаз радовался! А ноги страдали. Ко всему прочему на набережной был страшный ветер, и Юлий опять продрог. Зато у него было лишних полтора часа с Геной, которого он продолжал донимать любыми вопросами, какие только приходили ему в голову.</p><p>Поначалу Гена не был настроен на разговоры, потому Юлий начал зачитывать вслух статьи, которые находил на ходу в Гугле, и которые Гене категорически не нравились. Гугл был уверен, что гули - трупоеды, Гена был уверен, что Гугл «ни черта не смыслит в гулях». И Юлий уболтал его на то, чтобы он поделился фактами «из первых рук». И так за ночь он выяснил, что гули сторожат мертвых, лешие боятся бензопил, змей-горыныч был не более, чем мутацией карликового виверна, жар-птицы вымерли в пятнадцатом веке, а бабы-яги не существовало вовсе.</p><p> </p><p>В квартиру они постарались зайти как можно тише, чтобы не будить соседа. Гена пошел на кухню поставить чайник, чтобы погреться, а Юлий стянул ботинки и так и остался сидеть в прихожей, прикрыв глаза и слушая, как тот многообещающе шумит на плите.</p><p>Он открыл их снова, потому что у него зазвонил телефон. Вернее, он звонил уже давно, где-то вдалеке, из-под толщи бурлящей воды, но тут вдруг Юлию пришло на ум, что телефон и правда звонил, наяву, а не во сне. Неожиданно для себя он обнаружил, что спал, прямо в свитере и джинсах, на гениной кровати, тщательно завернутый в толстое одеяло. Не менее неожиданно для себя он вспомнил, что снилось ему что-то про русалок — и у всех них волосы были с сединой.</p><p>Номер звонившего Юлию знаком не был, а вот голос он почему-то узнал с первого слова: Руслан не пожаловался на то, что Юлий долго не отвечал, но он был этим явно раздражен, хотя и пытался самым что ни на есть деловым тоном сообщить Юлию о том, что проверка его родителей по базам данных горожан, сотрудничавших с колдунами, ничего не выявила, нигде они ранее не числились и не замечались, и в целом от магических ритуалов были, по крайней мере до недавнего времени, также далеки, как и Юлий, и в ходе проверки не было обнаружено никаких оснований для усиления контроля или назначения специализированной слежки за их деятельностью. После чего Руслан, не дожидаясь ответа, попрощался и повесил трубку.</p><p>Юлий рассердился. Он просил Гену никак не впутывать в это дело родителей, не хватало еще, чтобы они обо всем этом узнали. <em> Не хватало еще, чтобы он о них узнал. </em> Все это было крайне скверно, да еще и Руслана этого подключил, что это вообще за базы данных сотрудничавших с колдунами? Кто их ведет и как их собирают? Впрочем, злости Юлию хватило меньше, чем на пять минут — все-таки Гена для него старался, ему было важно проверить любые зацепки, да и, вроде, к родителям лично никто с вопросами не приставал. Юлий выдохнул и принялся собираться.</p><p> </p><p>За окном было светло, а в комнате — холодно. На табуретке рядом с кроватью Юлий обнаружил записку: крупные, каллиграфически-ровные печатные буквы на чистом листе.</p><p>«Я на работе. Позавтракай. Моя полка в холодильнике верхняя. Будешь уходить — постучись к соседу, он закроет дверь».</p><p>Юлий очень широко и очень глупо улыбнулся.</p><p> </p><p>На кухне он на скорую руку сделал себе бутерброд с сыром, из куска которого вынул синюю пластиковую восьмерку, которую долго и тщательно разглядывал — в конце концов в обычном мире эти цифры пропали из сыра много лет назад, а у Гены, в его «Севере» — абсолютно новом, с яркой хромированной ручкой — еще обитали. Сыр, впрочем, был свежий, и Юлий спокойно съел свое нехитрое блюдо и, по традиции, пару сушек на десерт.</p><p>Пока Гены не было дома, Юлию представилась отличная возможность поискать свой потерянный медиатор. Он, конечно, уже достал себе новый, но разбрасываться вещами, даже такими мелкими, в его положении было просто неприлично. Поэтому он вернулся в комнату и начал осматривать пол.</p><p>Он не рассчитывал найти ничего особенного, и точно не собирался никуда залезать или что-то открывать. Но вот под кроватью у Гены обнаружились стопка газет, которые Гена точно читал, судя по загнутым уголкам страниц, чугунная гиря на шестнадцать килограммов, с которой Гена точно занимался по утрам в белой майке, пока пот не потечет по спине и не намокнут волосы... Юлий помотал головой и едва сдержался, чтобы не приложиться лбом об пол в попытке вытряхнуть из себя такие мысли. За гирей виднелась какая-то двухлитровая банка, которую Юлию пришлось подвинусь, чтобы осмотреть пол у стены. Он не хотел ничего трогать, честно слово! Но не достать эту банку он просто не мог. Он ведь никогда не видел ничего подобного.</p><p> </p><p>Банка была плотно закрыта пластиковой крышкой, на которой маркером был нарисован какой-то символ — определенно магический. Внутри этой банки был цветок. Он качался в ней, как в невесомости, и принялся медленно вращаться, когда Юлий его потревожил. Очень простой, похожий на крупную садовую ромашку, он был лишен всех своих лепестков кроме одного, длинного, ярко-голубого и, как показалось Юлию, чуть мерцающего в солнечном свете.</p><p> </p><p>Он сам не понял, как долго просидел на полу, рассматривая свою находку, но явно достаточно, чтобы затекли ноги. В коридоре послышался шум — сосед Гены куда-то собирался, и Юлию пришлось поспешно вернуть все на свои места, чтобы за ним успели закрыть дверь, и отправиться домой.</p><p>Пусть квартира Гены уже и казалась ему домом больше, чем своя собственная.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Выход на правую сторону</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Что интересного пишут?</p><p> </p><p>Гена опустил газету и посмотрел на Юлия так, словно душу хотел из него вынуть.</p><p> </p><p>— Не болтай с набитым ртом.</p><p> </p><p>Утро выходного дня было ясное, настроение у Юлия — приподнятое, и пусть вестей от Виталия пока не было, складывалось все хорошо: проблемы в университете он кое-как уладил рассказами о «семейных обстоятельствах» и теперь сидел с Геной у того на кухне, и чай у них в тот день был с лимоном, а сушки — с маком. Считай, что пиршество!</p><p> </p><p>— Мне просто интересно! Что вообще в наш век можно такого в газете найти, чего в интернете нет? Газеты пенсионеры пусть читают.</p><p>Он сказал не подумав, а потом, когда опять встретился взглядом с этими странными, почти желтыми глазами поверх печатного листа, его вдруг осенило — он и понятия не имел о том, сколько Гене было лет, и мог сильно ошибаться, думая, что он — мужчина в самом расцвете сил. Кто этих ведьмаков знал — вдруг они пьют слезы единорогов и живут по пятьсот лет?</p><p>— Мне тридцать четыре, — отозвался Гена, прочитав немой вопрос на лице Юлия, и уткнулся обратно в газету.</p><p>— С ума сойти! Вот это день! Я наконец-то узнал о тебе что-то еще! Это надо отметить, — он наигранно взмахнул руками, чтобы скрыть облегчение, и взял еще гость сушек из пакета. — Ну а все-таки?</p><p>— Я ищу работу.</p><p>— Так это тоже проще в ин... Погоди! В смысле работу? В смысле <em> свою </em> работу? Дай гляну!</p><p> </p><p>Он весьма бесцеремонно отнял у Гены газету и развернул ее на столе. Гена с кривой ухмылкой сложил на груди руки — огромные свои, сильные, накачанные руки, о которых Юлию просто противопоказано было думать.</p><p>— Тут только ремонт холодильников! — Юлий был крайне разочарован.</p><p>— Это потому, что ты искать не умеешь.</p><p>— Что правда — то правда, — он пожал плечами и отпил чая. Все же ему до сих пор приходилось собирать в метро мелочь.</p><p>Гена прищурился, что-то взвешивая у себя в голове, а потом поставил палец на середину страницы и нарисовал им какой-то двойной треугольник — след от пальца засиял красным светом и все буквы в объявлении, в которое он ткнул, поменялись местами.</p><p>— Читай.</p><p>— Как ты это сделал?</p><p>Гена не ответил — только ухмыльнулся и стащил сушку из тех, что Юлий прибрал себе.</p><p> </p><p>«Уважаемые владельцы волколаков Фрунзенского района! Обращаем ваше внимание на повышение активности хантеров — в последние две недели уже в более чем десяти дворах были обнаружены куски мяса, нашпигованные поломанными серебряными сережками. Будьте бдительны, не сдавайте найденное серебро в местные ломбарды и не выгуливайте своих волколаков без намордника».</p><p> </p><p>Юлий прочитал объявление дважды — вслух и про себя — чтобы убедиться, что ему не показалось, и расхохотался. Гена быстро забрал газету и поднял ее так, чтобы лица не было видно, но Юлий заметил уже, что это он улыбку от него прятал — тонкую такую, почти скромную. И невероятно теплую.</p><p>— А покажи еще что-нибудь!</p><p>— Что? — отозвался Гена, все еще прячась за бумагой.</p><p>— Ну, из приемчиков своих, что вы ведьмаки еще такого вытворяете?</p><p>— В комнате на книжной полке крайний справа... Или нет, сиди, сам схожу.</p><p>Юлий уже подскочил на месте, как Гена его остановил, вышел из кухни и вернулся с увесистой книгой в старом переплете. Большая советская энциклопедия, том восьмой.</p><p>— Ты что, смеешься?</p><p>— Я же показал тебе, как читать.</p><p>Юлий глупо моргнул.</p><p>— А что, я так тоже могу делать? Как колдун?</p><p>— Как ведьмак, — недовольно пробурчал Гена.</p><p>— Да, конечно, ведьмак, извини. Покажи, пожалуйста, еще раз, я не запомнил, — Юлий виновато поджал губы, а потом чуть не задохнулся: Гена взял его руку в свою, поставил палец на слово «советская» и опять нарисовал тот странный треугольник — палец обожгло так, словно он рисовал на наждачке.</p><p>Юлий дернулся, и Гена тут же его отпустил, и Юлий тут же пожалел, что дернулся.</p><p>— Это всегда так больно?</p><p>— Да нет, привыкаешь. Ты же к гитаре привык, — Гена сел напротив и вернулся к чтению.</p><p>Энциклопедия перед Юлием превратилась в том с незамысловатым названием «Знаки» за авторством некоего Кирилла Морхнова, и на первой его странице нашелся генин двойной треугольник. «Знак открывающий».</p><p>Было что-то особенно ироничное в том, что ключ к книге можно было найти только в самой книге, но вслух про это Юлий не сказал.</p><p> </p><p>— Надо мне каждый раз давать тебе что-то читать, так хоть дела можно делать в тишине, — Гена усмехнулся, и Юлий, задумавшийся над знаком, у которого среди побочных эффектов значился понос, только теперь заметил, что газету тот отложил и уже вовсю куда-то собирался.</p><p>— Погоди, ты уже что-то нашел, да? Я с тобой! — он кинулся спешно листать рекламу барбершопов для оборотней и магазинов обуви из спрутовой кожи, но до того самого объявления добрался только тогда, когда Гена уже стоял в прихожей обутый.</p><p>— Это исключено.</p><p>— Почему это?</p><p>— Потому что я так сказал, — отрезал Гена, а потом добавил, чуть смягчив тон: — Опасно это.</p><p>— Во-первых! — Юлий вышел в коридор, самоуверенно задрал нос и принялся загибать пальцы. — Я уже в опасности. Страшной, потенциально смертельной опасности! И единственный, кто стоит между мной и этой опасностью — это ты! А ты едешь за город устранять бань... как его там... — он проконсультировался с газетой и продолжил: — баньши! А если что со мной случится в это время?</p><p>— Ее. Все баньши женщины.</p><p>— Во-вторых! — с нажимом перебил Юлий. — На меня такое вдохновение напало после этих всех приключений и рассказов! Я уже две песни написал! Больше года вот ничего не писал — а тут написал! А ты не знаешь, ты даже не спрашиваешь, как у меня дела! Поинтересовался бы хоть! Как ты поживаешь, Юлий? Что у тебя нового? Поживаю отлично, Гена, я творческий человек и наконец-то творю, и мне нужна муза! Кто знает, может эта баньши будет моей музой!</p><p>— Это навряд ли, — Гена скривился.</p><p>— В-третьих! Вот что ты мне сделаешь? В комнате у себя запрешь? Не запрешь, ты не такой, я же знаю. И я взрослый свободный человек! Могу делать все, что захочу!</p><p>— Вот так сделаю, — Гена, весь одетый и готовый, накинул на плечо рюкзак и вышел из квартиры.</p><p> </p><p>Юлий поперхнулся от возмущения и выскочил в парадную — если, конечно, лестничную клетку этого дома вообще можно было назвать «парадной» — в одних носках.</p><p>— А я прямо так пойду! И если я себе что-то отморожу по дороге — это все будет по твоей вине!</p><p>Гена остановился и глубоко вздохнул.</p><p>— Угу. Очень по-взрослому.</p><p> </p><p>Он вернулся и затащил Юлия обратно, цепко схватив за локоть.</p><p>— Одевайся. Действовать будешь строго по моим указаниям, понял меня?</p><p>— Так точно! — отозвался Юлий и на мгновение встал по стойке смирно.</p><p>Пока он натягивал на себя ботинки, Гена снял рюкзак и открыл его: внутри показался целый ряд огромных, больше похожих на кинжал, ножей, правда с типичными кухонными рукоятями.</p><p>Юлий ахнул.</p><p>— Гена...</p><p>— Что, уже не хочешь со мной идти?</p><p>— Не дождешься! — фыркнул Юлий и собрал всю смелость, что у него была. В конце концов он не мог рассчитывать на что-то другое, Гена был ведьмаком, а ведьмаки убивают. Иногда. И чем-то это нужно делать. — Вообще я думал, у тебя и правда пистолет есть.</p><p>— Жил бы я где-нибудь в Америке, где каждый при своем стволе ходит — обязательно носил бы пистолет. А у нас по старинке приходится, чтобы внимание не привлекать.</p><p>Юлий окинул Гену взглядом — высокого, почти двухметрового, в черной коже, с длинными волосами.</p><p>— Ну да. Не привлекать внимание.</p><p>Гена усмехнулся.</p><p> </p><p>Из рюкзака он достал три маленьких холщовых мешочка с чем-то круглым внутри и вручил Юлию.</p><p>— Держи. Это дымовые шашки, зачарованные. Спрячь так, чтобы при досмотре в метро не нашли, с пиротехникой нельзя.</p><p>Юлий кое-как распихал мешочки по карманам и водрузил на спину чехол с гитарой.</p><p>— Зато с ножами можно, да?</p><p>— Ты не поверишь.</p><p> </p><p>Дорога до вокзала прошла куда спокойнее, чем ожидал Юлий — он и в самом деле боялся, что Гену вызовут просвечивать его рюкзак, и тогда они рассказом о том, что Гена — шеф-повар, не отделаются. Но Гену не остановили — люди его вообще избегали, и весьма усердно, и если на тесных питерских тротуарах это было не очень заметно, то когда они расположились на оранжевых пластиковых сидениях электрички, вокруг Гены образовалось силовое поле в два ряда — сесть ближе никто не решался.</p><p>— Чего это они? — с досадой заметил Юлий.</p><p>Гена только плечами повел.</p><p>— Не важно. Давай лучше повтори, что запомнил.</p><p>По пути он был неописуемо разговорчив: уделил целых пять минут рассказу о баньши и плану их действий. План был простой: Гена делает всю работу, Юлий молча стоит в стороне. С баньши дело было сложнее.</p><p>— Так... — Юлий задумался. — Тип: фантомы. Класс... Астральные?</p><p>— Полуастральные.</p><p>— Да, полуастральные. Женского пола, обитают в лесной и болотистой местности. Поражающий элемент...</p><p>— Поражающий элемент у артиллерийских снарядов бывает, а мы про фантомов говорим.</p><p>— Я тебе что, экзамен сдаю? — возмутился Юлий.</p><p>— Да, — отрезал Гена со всей строгостью.</p><p>— Лучше я тогда сразу на пересдачу пойду! Не придирайся к словам. Баньши атакуют криком, от которого можно умереть.</p><p>— Наушники с собой?</p><p>— Я тебе их три раза уже показал!</p><p>— И в четвертый покажи. А лучше сразу надень.</p><p>«Гена, ты просто невыносим!» — хотелось сказать Юлию, но он вовремя прикусил язык.</p><p> </p><p>Через час с небольшим они вышли — или, лучше сказать, вывалились — из вагона на крохотную бетонную платформу, дорога от которой вела вдаль к местному садоводству. По дороге они не свернули, они перешли пути и двинулись в другую сторону, через пролесок к баньши, которую еще следовало найти.</p><p>Между деревьями тонким слоем лежал снег, то и дело слепя Юлию глаза в солнечных лучах.</p><p>Чуть отойдя от станции, Гена снял рюкзак и распихал несколько ножей ко карманам куртки и брюк.</p><p>— Дымовые шашки на месте?</p><p>— На месте, — отчитался Юлий.</p><p>— Держи под рукой. Я рассчитываю мирно с ней договориться, но если не получится, отбеги подальше и кинь себе под ноги. В этом дыму тебя никто не увидит. В крайнем случае звони Руслану.</p><p>— В крайнем — это в каком?</p><p>— Когда признаки жизни перестану подавать.</p><p>Дурная была шутка. Юлий не оценил.</p><p> </p><p>Хождение по зимнему лесу Юлий тоже не оценил. Тот не был достаточно зимним для красивых фотографий, хотя парочку Юлий все же сделал, на что Гена в обязательном порядке поворчал, но достаточно зимним, чтобы ноги замерзли. И, пожалуй, представлял Юлий всю эту вылазку себе совсем по-другому: более увлекательной и динамичной.</p><p>— Гена, а у тебя вообще есть план по тому, как мы найдем баньши?</p><p>— Угу.</p><p>— Отлично. Хорошо. Замечательный план, я одобряю. Не то, что бы я хотел, чтобы ты со мной поделился, конечно. Ведь эта баньши никак не может ни где прятаться и битый час от нас убегать, верно? Такая вся из себя неуловимая, но мы ее обязательно настиг...</p><p>— Тихо, — шикнул на него Гена и махнул рукой куда-то вперед, где Юлий не замечал категорически ничего необычного.</p><p> </p><p>До необычного нужно было идти еще минут пять, и необычное незамедлительно вступило в диалог, как только Гена с Юлием вышли к краю поляны:</p><p>— Явились — не запылились!</p><p>Издали она была похожа на обычную проталину, вблизи — просто на бледную дородную девицу с темными волосами, и все в ней было бы обычно, если бы она не сидела посреди леса в одном сарафане и не сучила по снегу полупрозрачными ногами. Голос у нее был под стать фигуре — зычный на всю округу.</p><p>— А вы что, нас ждали? — спросил Юлий и Гена пихнул его локтем в бок.</p><p>— Ну не то, чтобы ждала, — баньши театрально развела руками. — Но один местный хрыч давно грозился меня в ментовку сдать за — как это? — нарушение тишины и покоя граждан! Вот, видать, отрастил себе, наконец, яйца, а то все телился — одни слова и никакого дела, — она говорила все громче и громче, словно старалась докричаться до железнодорожной станции.</p><p>— Что за хрыч? — поинтересовался Гена в своей фирменной манере — как бы невзначай.</p><p>— Да так. Утопец один, с соседнего болота. Он на мое давно глаз положил — говорит, тут торфа больше. Я и сама знаю, что больше! Так что шиш ему, а не харчи мои торфяные, — она резко сменила тон и продолжила совсем тихо, лукаво подмигнув Гене: — Слушай, патлатый, а может договоримся? Может я тебе погромче прошелесчу¹ за утопца, чем он за меня?</p><p>— Не договоримся, — мрачно отозвался тот. — Заказ на тебя не от утопца был, а от подрядчика упрдора, две полосы тут будут прокладывать, и ты их вряд ли «перешелестишь».</p><p>— Сюда от Мурманки? По болоту? Ну что за страна! Все через кощееву гузку делается, — баньши сплюнула в сторону и уперла руки в боки. — Не хочу. Я тут живу. Мне тут нравится. И кому я мешаю? Ну припугну пару грибников за сезон — что с них, убудет? Ни одного еще вперед ногами не увозили, даже с сердцем никто не свалился! Какого лешего я должна...</p><p>— Лучше съехать самой, пока они кого потверже не прислали.</p><p>— Потверже? А я на них прикрикну — и они скоропостижно размягчатся! Да ладно тебе уши затыкать, дура я что ли, горло при вас драть, когда один ведьмак, а второй с наушниками шумоподавляющими.</p><p>Юлий замер. И Гена замер. И баньши замерла, прищурившись. На поляне на невыносимо долгую минуту повисла тишина.</p><p> </p><p>— Ну что, долго мне тут ждать, когда ты поножовщину устроишь? Вынимай давай из котомки добро свое. И не заставляй меня начинать, не бабское это дело — первые шаги делать. Мужик ты или где?</p><p>Гена заскрипел зубами и положил руку на карман брюк ровно там, где должна была быть рукоять «добра из котомки».</p><p>— А что если мы тебе долю гонорара отдадим? — встрял Юлий в своей фирменной манере — не подумав.</p><p>И Гена, и полупрозрачная баньши развернулись к нему с самыми удивительно яростными выражениями лица: Юлий бы непременно их испугался, но теперь, как сказала бы баньши, поздно было пить «Святой источник», поэтому на страх времени не было, и Юлий продолжил:</p><p>— Сама рассуди: переберешься подальше от утопца, закажешь в ближайшем поселке себе машину торфа, и будет у тебя новое отличное болото!</p><p>— А там еще у какого-нибудь водяного рыбьему языку² обучусь и совсем лафа настанет, как же! — она фыркнула, а потом задумалась. — Вообще это, ведьмак, не дурная у твоего прихвостня идея. Только я все равно хочу, чтобы ты утопца сжил отсюда. Если я переезжаю, то пусть и он проваливает — а то будет еще перед кикиморами хвастать, что меня обскакал.</p><p>— Так он уже съехал! — крайне убедительно закивал Юлий. — Тут же дорогу будут строить, поэтому всех в округе переселяют.</p><p>— Вот и скатертью ему! — довольно отметила баньши.</p><p>Гена как-то смягчился и будто бы чуть свободней выдохнул, и Юлий прикусил губу, чтобы не начать не к месту улыбаться.</p><p>— Только мне чур половину гонорара! Работа у вас тут не пыльная была, по-хорошему все мне должно достаться. Еще спасибо сказать должны!</p><p>— Спасибо. Где деньги принимать будешь? — деловито спросил Гена.</p><p>— Это мне морды ваши наглые лишний раз видеть? Еще чего! Через Сбербанк онлайн переведете. И только попробуйте меня облапошить, я вам такую жизнь устрою!..</p><p>— Все переведем, век воли не видать! — пламенно заверил ее Юлий.</p><p>— Записывай номер.</p><p> </p><p>Обратно они шли по старому компасу, который, конечно, отыскался среди гениных ножей в рюкзаке, и был по его уверениям куда лучше всяких там навигаторов. Юлий не согласился, потому что компас вывел их только к железной дороге, а до станции пришлось идти пешком еще полчаса.</p><p>Гена расслабился. Это было видно и по чуть пружинящей походке, и по опустившимся плечам. И это не могло не радовать Юлия, который тоже свободно выдохнул и смог, наконец, заметить, какой день выдался хороший.</p><p>— Ну что, как тебе муза твоя? — усмехнулся Гена, когда они расположились на лавочке в ожидании электрички.</p><p>— Очень даже ничего, — нагло соврал Юлий. — Буду весь вечер играть на гитаре! Или нет, знаешь, вот прямо сейчас и начну!</p><p>Юлий принялся доставать гитару из чехла, а Гена похлопал себя по карманам косухи.</p><p>— Вот, держи, совсем забыл. Я нашел на днях. Под кровать завалился, — он достал медиатор и протянул Юлию.</p><p> </p><p>Тот уже почти ляпнул в ответ, что это не его медиатор, что его был обычный серый, а не кислотно-бирюзовый, но потом он все-таки понял что к чему, и счастливо просиял в ответ:</p><p>— Какой я неловкий. Спасибо!</p><p>Гена кивнул и быстро отвернулся, делая вид, что размокшее от снега расписание электричек на столбе ему крайне интересно.</p><p> </p><p>Полтора часа до вокзала показались Юлию какими-то волшебными. То есть <em> волшебными </em>волшебными. Он играл на гитаре, колеса стучали ему в такт, Гена его слушал, в вагоне кроме них почти никого не было, поэтому никто не мог пожаловаться или косо на них посмотреть, и Юлий просто играл и думал, что было бы очень здорово, если бы сейчас было лето. Из вагона в вагон ходили бы продавцы мороженого, и кто-то бы ехал с дачи со своими помидорами и гладиолусами, завернутыми в газету, и не знал, что там в газете объявление про волколаков, а они может быть ехали ли бы совсем не от баньши, а с шашлыков или рыбалки — хотя нет, рыбалка была очень плохой идеей, потому что у Юлия теперь была острая аллергия на опарышей.</p><p>Гена рассмеялся, и Юлий только тогда понял, что уже давно не играл, а только болтал вслух.</p><p>— Летом я все же на Корюшке.</p><p>— Корюшку же в мае ловят.</p><p>— Нет, Корюшка — это... — Гена замялся. — Это мотоцикл мой. Он на ремонте сейчас.</p><p>Теперь и Юлий рассмеялся — совсем беззлобно и даже с восхищением. Это ведь правда было здорово: весь из себя суровый брутальный Геннадий и его мотоцикл «Корюшка».</p><p> </p><p>На вокзале Юлий предложил Гене зайти к нему в гости под предлогом, что до него оттуда ближе, и Гена как-то очень легко согласился. В ближайшем супермаркете они купили пачку пельменей, банку сметаны и две «Балтики» — Гена насмешливо спросил, можно ли Юлию уже пить, а потом сказал, что это шутка, и чтобы тот не обижался, и хлопнул его по плечу — мягко так, приятно, почти погладил. И вручил ему черный полиэтиленовый пакет с добычей:</p><p>— Неси теперь, оруженосец. Где у тебя тут автобусы останавливаются?</p><p>Отвыкшие в вагоне уши и щеки у Юлия горели от ветра, но пока Гена был рядом, до того это было приятно, что Юлий был готов идти от вокзала домой пешком.</p><p>— А может прогуляемся?</p><p>— До тебя-то? Далековато не будет?</p><p>— Неа, — улыбнулся Юлий, и Гена улыбнулся ему в ответ — в самом деле, по-настоящему улыбнулся, широко и легко, с этим своим выступающим резцом, и прищурился даже, смотря сверху вниз. И морщинки вокруг его глаз были очаровательней всего, что Юлий в жизни видел.</p><p>И они пошли пешком. Огромное небо, не отрезанное ни домами, ни деревьями, висело над линиями электропередач, закатное солнце красило бока пышных облаков в грязно-розовый, бутылки неприлично звенели в пакете, стукаясь друг о друга, а Гена продолжал еле заметно улыбаться, и в улыбке этой Юлий забыл все слова на свете.</p><p> </p><p>И он счастлив был их забыть.</p><p> </p><p>И он просто был счастлив.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¹ Шелестеть (уголовный жаргон) — платить деньги.<br/>² Рыбий язык (уголовный жаргон) — разговор глухонемых.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Во избежание травм держитесь за поручни</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Поздний вечер густел над городом, медленно и вязко стекая с крыш по стенам домов на тротуары. Холодный пот, следуя его примеру, стекал Юлию за шиворот, отчего тот неуютно морщился. Он пробовал ускорять шаг — насколько, что дышать становилось тяжело, чтобы сказать себе, что в пот его бросает от спешки, только тот все равно был настойчиво ледяным и мерзким.</p><p>Огромный почти пустой рюкзак Гены вздрагивал на каждом шагу и неприятно шлепал его по спине, безлюдная улица почти презрительно осматривала его желтыми фонарями, а Юлий, чтобы оправдать ее презрительность, всю дорогу воровато оглядывался.</p><p>Когда он взялся за чугунный прут ограды, что-то пошло не так и все прутья в пролете попадали вниз через одно с диким грохотом. Юлий поспешил протиснуться между ними и попытался вернуть их на место, но они отказывались вставать обратно, и он, чуть не плача от безысходности, битые пять минут пытался хоть как-то их приладить к ограде, пока за углом не послышались чьи-то шаги, и ему не пришлось все бросить, развернуться и убежать по дорожке во тьму, цветущую среди деревьев.</p><p> </p><p>Если бы ему кто-то когда-то сказал, что однажды он будет со всех ног бежать вглубь кладбища, а не из него, Юлий бы сказал, что предсказатель рехнулся. Сейчас Юлий бы сказал, что это он сам рехнулся, хотя и не сказал бы точно, когда именно это произошло. Скорее всего в полдень того же дня.</p><p>Да, определенно в полдень.</p><p> </p><p>Вообще-то днем все было хорошо. Днем они опять сидели у Гены, которому, наконец перечислили гонорар на «устранение особо опасного фантома», и Юлий помогал ему перевести обещанную долю баньши.</p><p>— О! У нее «Мир»! Бюджетница, — Юлий прочитал смс от банка и рассмеялся так громко, что сосед Гены недовольно постучал в стену. — Но вообще не густо как-то, разве нет?</p><p>«Не густо» — было очень мягко сказано: для работы, с которой и головы можно лишиться, это были сущие копейки, особенно если их разделить на четыре части. От своей доли Юлий отказывался, но Гена никаких возражений не принял — схватил за локоть и запихал купюры в рукав. Юлий только и смог, что открыть рот и поморгать восхищенно.</p><p>— Хорошо еще, что заплатили, а не совсем кинули, — Гена вздохнул.</p><p>— А что, часто кидают?</p><p>Гена недовольно скривился и Юлий сам все понял.</p><p> </p><p>В чашках остывал чай, Юлий читал «Знаки» вслух, чтобы не дать Гене расслабиться, а потом случилось то, что случилось. Гена встал, нахмурил брови так, как всегда хмурил их, когда брался за важное дело, и сказал:</p><p>— Надо Виталию оплату отнести.</p><p>— Он уже что-то разузнал?</p><p>— Не знаю. Он со мной пока не связывался. Но оплатить надо сегодня.</p><p>— День раздачи долгов? — Юлий пожал плечами и закрыл книгу на «знаке освещающем». — Ну ладно, во сколько пойдем?</p><p>— Во сколько захочешь — во столько и пойдешь. У меня дела.</p><p>У Юлия чуть язык не отнялся.</p><p>— То есть как дела?</p><p>— Задание. Важное. Срочное. Так что на кладбище пойдешь ты.</p><p>— Нет-нет, подожди! — Юлий тоже вскочил на ноги. — Мы с тобой договаривались! Что я везде хожу с тобой! Потому что вдохновение! И безопасность моя, Гена, ну как так, ну мы же...</p><p>— Во-первых, — Гена принялся загибать пальцы, и Юлий закатил глаза от того, как очевидно его передразнивали. — Мы не договаривались. Я один раз согласился взять тебя с собой. На этом все. Во-вторых, день без вдохновения ты спокойно переживешь. В-третьих, Виталий тебя в обиду не даст, он порядочный мертвяк и своих в беде не бросает. В-четвертых, <em> я очень на тебя рассчитываю </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Вот где-то в тот момент Юлий и пропал. С него тогда что угодно можно было стребовать: хоть перитона на скаку остановить, хоть в горящую избушку на курьих ножках ворваться. По сравнению с тем Гена о сущем пустяке просил. Сходить на кладбище в ночи — в первый раз что ли?</p><p>— Ладно, — Юлий тяжело выдохнул.</p><p>Гена вытащил из-под кровати какой-то некрупный сверток, весь целиком замотанный скотчем. Совсем легкий по весу, Юлий даже удивился.</p><p>— Что там?</p><p>— Не важно.</p><p>— Нет, важно!</p><p>— Не важно, — повторил Гена с нажимом.</p><p>— Скажи, что там! — Юлий не сдавался.</p><p>— Хорошо. Но ты не будешь спрашивать, откуда он у меня, и отвезешь его на кладбище, как и обещал. Договорились?</p><p>— Гена, не томи.</p><p>— <em> Мы договорились? </em></p><p>— Да! Договорились!</p><p>— Это мертвый голубь.</p><p> </p><p>Юлий выпустил сверток из рук и Гене пришлось использовать один из ведьмачьих знаков, чтобы тот не упал на пол.</p><p>— Давай опять договоримся: сейчас ты искрометно пошутишь про то, что гуль попросил себе в дар <em> гулю </em>, мы оба радостно посмеемся, а потом ты перестанешь держать меня за дурака и расскажешь...</p><p>Гена молча поднял сверток и чуть расправил полиэтилен сбоку — так, чтобы внутри были видны темные перья.</p><p>Юлий захныкал.</p><p>— Ты обещал, — напомнил ему Гена. — Я тебе даже свой рюкзак для такого случая пожертвую, он большой и удобный, и запачкать его не страшно.</p><p> </p><p>А теперь Юлий бежал по погосту и понимал, что пожертвовал тут он — всем своим здравым смыслом пожертвовал ради Гены. Это же было просто отвратительно, как тот на него влиял!</p><p>Со всех сторон Юлия облепили косые кресты и скорбные кладбищенские ангелы, и в их веренице Юлий потерял всякую надежду выйти к заветной скамейке, и где-то внутри у него начала расти настоящая паника.</p><p>— Виталий? Виталий! Это Юлий! Я тут... От Гены... Геннадия! — он попробовал позвать гуля, но кричать посреди кладбища было страшно, и вышел у него только какой-то сдавленный писк.</p><p>— Ну что вы такъ переживаете, Юлій! — Виталий вышел к нему будто бы из ниоткуда, как из земли восстал, и Юлий дернулся в сторону. — Мнѣ, право, неловко, вы же у меня въ гостяхъ, располагайтесь, чувствуйте себя, какъ дома!</p><p>— Да я пожалуй как-то... Повременю, с домом, — невнятно промямлил тот, очень надеясь, что Виталий не обидится.</p><p>— Геннадій мнѣ что-то передалъ?</p><p>— А, да. Да. Вот, — Юлий кое-как расстегнул рюкзак, нервно дергая замок на молнии, и вручил Виталию сверток. Виталий справился гораздо лучше — с легкостью разрезал длинным ногтем пакет, достал голубя и вернул упаковку Юлию.</p><p>— Будьте такъ любезны, выбросьте гдѣ-нибудь тамъ, за оградой, я у себя на кладбищѣ не позволяю ничего... Ахъ, какъ же это новомодное ваше слово, подскажите мнѣ! — Виталий щелкнул крючковатыми пальцами и вспомнил сам: — Небіоразлагаемаго!</p><p>Юлий пихнул грязный пакет обратно и обнял рюкзак так, как обнял бы Гену. Или, по крайней мере, как хотел бы обнять Гену, но не решался.</p><p>Он опасался, что гуль начнет голубя есть. Гена, конечно, в прошлый раз заверял, что трупоедство гулей — мерзкие домыслы обывателей, которые привыкли во всем необычном видеть плохое, и Юлий усердно старался не быть в душе обывателем, но получалось у него плохо. По дороге он то и дело задумывался, что шуршание подошв его ботинок должно было быть очень похоже на то, как хрустели бы птичьи кости, если бы Виталий решил ими полакомиться.</p><p>Виталий, однако, голоден не был — или был, но голуби вызывали у него несварение — он только взвесил мертвую птицу в руке и расправил ей перья.</p><p>— Голубка! Охъ, отрадно!</p><p>В темноте Юлий плохо разобрал, что случилось потом, но выглядело это так, словно Виталий нарисовал у голубки что-то на груди свои ногтем — и та тут же встрепенулась, забив крыльями. Одно из них было ободрано, а шея свернута под каким-то жутким углом, который, впрочем, ей уже никак не мешал.</p><p>— Ну что, красавица, какъ тебя величать будемъ? Можетъ быть, Настасья? А? Какъ тебѣ?</p><p>Настасья согласно заворковала.</p><p> </p><p>— Вы, Юлій, меня не судите, — Виталий повернулся опять к нему, усадив новую питомицу на плечо. — Такъ одиноко тутъ бываетъ порой. А у голубей вѣкъ недолгій — они послѣ смерти летать не могутъ, и коты ихъ быстро оттого находятъ. Геннадій вотъ уже третій разъ меня выручаетъ! Ну да полно, вы же явно хотите новостей получить, такъ онѣ у меня для васъ имѣются! Доложили мнѣ, что не далее, какъ въ концѣ ноября мѣсяца, была на одномъ изъ некрополей Охты примѣчена особа по имени Таисія. И, сдается мнѣ, вы съ нею хорошо знакомы!</p><p>— Тася, что ли? Рыжая такая, кудрявая?</p><p>— Именно она!</p><p>Тася была одногруппницей Юлия, все сессии закрывала на отлично, училась играть на скрипке, работала в какой-то там волонтерской организации — в общем, была типичной дочкой маминой подруги, в шкафу которой можно было ожидать каких угодно скелетов, но только не червивых.</p><p>Юлию хотелось поспорить, но это желание он в себе быстро подавил.</p><p>— Ну, тогда, это, наверное, все?</p><p>— Задерживать не стану! — благосклонно кивнул Виталий. — Только вы, Юлій, не въ ту сторону собрались идти, вамъ сейчасъ направо до развилочки, а тамъ по лѣвой тропинкѣ и къ самой калиткѣ придете. А! И вотъ еще что! Я наказъ далъ у Людмилы Михайловны прибраться, вы бы съѣздили въ Ковалево, провѣрили бъ работу.</p><p>Чем дольше Юлий пытался привыкнуть к неожиданностям, тем меньше он к ним был готов. Вот и сейчас его бросило в дрожь, хотя не было ничего удивительного в том, что такой старый гуль мог разузнать что угодно про него и его бабушку.</p><p>Виталий эту заминку понял по-своему:</p><p>— Не волнуйтесь! Голубей больше носить не надо: ни мнѣ, ни онымъ гулямъ, это я такъ, по добротѣ душевной. Ну, ступайте! </p><p>— Спасибо, — стыдливо отозвался Юлий и поспешил указанной дорогой, пока не закрылось метро.</p><p> </p><p>Когда у Юлия, еще не успевшего выйти с кладбища, зазвонил телефон, он чуть было не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Когда он увидел, кто ему звонил, подпрыгнуть все-таки пришлось — экран смартфона показывал ему входящий от «Гены», а тот ему вообще никогда еще не звонил! Юлий неловкими руками даже не смог принять вызов сразу и почти уронил телефон на чью-то могилу.</p><p>— Помощь твоя нужна, сможешь приехать?</p><p>Помощь нужна! Помощь! Юлий даже подумать не успел, какая-такая помощь может быть нужна такому, как Гена, от такого, как он — согласился сразу и побежал в другую сторону, к автобусной остановке. Гена по телефону звучал как-то вымученно и хрипло — еще более хрипло, чем обычно, и Юлий всю дорогу волновался, сам не очень понимая от чего — от хрипотцы в его голосе или от муки.</p><p> </p><p>В этот раз Юлий поднялся на второй этаж, ни разу не споткнувшись, но от беды это не спасло: Гена открыл ему дверь нагишом.</p><p>Ну, то есть, конечно, совсем не нагишом — на нем были темные тренировочные штаны, но Юлий их не видел. Он видел только непростительно широкую накачанную грудь и думал только о том, что волосы на ней седели, как и на голове.</p><p>— А...</p><p>— Я говорю: крови боишься?</p><p>Юлий поднял голову. На плечах у Гены было льняное полотенце, а на нижней губе — отек и запекшаяся корочка. И у Юлия уши запылали от мысли о том, как это было досадно, что Гену теперь не поцеловать. Словно бы раньше, пока губы были целы, и возможность была.</p><p>— Н-нет, — с трудом выдавил он из себя.</p><p>— Боишься. Плохо, — Гена нахмурился и впустил его внутрь. — Руки помой.</p><p> </p><p>Юлий скинул вещи в прихожей, в ванной послушно пихнул руки в воду, после улицы больше похожую на кипяток, и зашел к Гене в комнату. Там у него было как всегда невыносимо холодно — разве что ветер в щели у окна не свистел.</p><p>Гена вручил ему рулон белого лейкопластыря с ножницами и сел на табуретку к нему спиной. Сзади по полотенцу расползалось красное пятно, от которого у Юлия во рту от страха пересохло.</p><p>— Гена...</p><p> </p><p>За последние дни Юлий успел набояться, пожалуй, на десять жизней вперед. Он уже привык бояться. Или почти привык. Потому что в испробованном ранее ассорти тревог и волнений того страха, что он испытывал сейчас, никогда еще не было. И никакие кладбища этому страху и в подметки не годились.</p><p> </p><p>— Все в порядке. Нужно просто заклеить и все, рана... Спокойно! Спокойно, не рана, царапина. Не глубокая. Ты когда полотенце снимешь, кровь опять пойдет, но это ничего...</p><p>— Гена, так нельзя. Тебе в больницу нужно, вдруг там заражение, вдруг там швы накладывать, вдруг ты слишком много крови потерял и нужно капельницу ставить, вдруг этот коготь был ядовитый, вдруг... — Юлий затараторил настолько быстро, насколько ему позволял плохо слушавшийся язык.</p><p>Гена невыносимо медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на него через плечо с каким-то не ясным Юлию выражением лица, и язык у того совсем отказал. После чего Гена опять сел ровно.</p><p>— Это был не коготь. А лезвие. Не нужно мне никуда, я выпью зелье и все быстро заживет, просто заклей.</p><p>— Но как же...</p><p>— Юлий.</p><p>Какое-то время они молчали, и в наступившей между ними тишине он слышал, как кровь шумела в ушах. Потом Гена решил все же ее прервать:</p><p>— Я взялся за задание несанкционированно, нельзя привлекать к этому внимание.</p><p>— Это из-за меня?</p><p>— Что? — Гена опять глянул через плечо, приподняв бровь.</p><p>— Ну, это ведь из-за меня, да? Из-за того, что я предложил деньги поделить.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Если бы не я, тебе бы не пришлось...</p><p>— Юлий.</p><p>Он прикусил губу. Было, все-таки, что-то абсолютно особенное в том, как Гена произносил его имя. Ну разве можно отказать кому-то в чем-то, когда твое имя так произносят? Нельзя. Просто невозможно.</p><p> </p><p>Глубоко вздохнув, он принялся снимать с Гены полотенце — на месте раны оно прилипло к его спине, и Юлий опять замялся.</p><p>— Не бойся.</p><p>— Я не боюсь.</p><p>— А я говорю: не бойся.</p><p>— Я просто не хочу делать тебе больно.</p><p>— Не сделаешь, — Гена выдохнул, и в этом выдохе слышалась улыбка.</p><p>Юлий собрался с силами и откинул полотенце на пол.</p><p> </p><p>Зрелище было страшное. И, пожалуй, не из-за самой раны, а из-за того, сколько таких ран у Гены было в прошлом. Длинный порез проходил от середины левой лопатки к правой вниз, чуть заворачивая на бок, ниже на том же боку красовался огромный синяк — явно не новый, уже желтевший и словно всем своим видом вопрошавший, могла ли под ним остаться здоровая почка. На другом боку, на пояснице, выше на плечах — Гена весь был в шрамах, и одни из них были тонкими и ровными, как от скальпеля, а другие зарубцевались так, словно Гену в тех местах через мясорубку пропустили.</p><p>— Что, жутко выгляжу? — он усмехнулся так невыносимо горько, что у Юлия сердце сжалось.</p><p>— Нет, — ответил он шепотом. И как только про Гену подумать можно было, что он жуткий? — Шрамы украшают мужчину.</p><p>Потому-то для Юлия он и был краше всех. Да. Именно поэтому.</p><p>Гена шумно выдохнул.</p><p> </p><p>Лейкопластырь разворачивался с трудом. И клеился также. Юлий боялся прикасаться к Гене: вдруг он его как-то непозволительно тронет? Задержит руку на шее, убирая волосы? Проведет по давно зажившему порезу? Поэтому новый он заклеивал совсем неплотно, боязливо, двумя пальцами, и Гена все время повторял ему, что с ним все хорошо, и что бояться Юлию нечего. Ему было стыдно, но руки все равно дрожали. Особенно от мысли о том, что быть к Гене вот так близко ему можно только в таких обстоятельствах.</p><p>Лучше уж было совсем никак, чем так.</p><p> </p><p>Когда белая лента закрыла рану целиком, Гена достал маленькую металлическую флягу и сделал глоток.</p><p>— И какое оно на вкус, твое зелье? — вопроса получше Юлий не придумал, его больше занимали генины плечи — они у него были в мурашках, и у Юлия от одного их вида тоже.</p><p>— Как водка.</p><p>— Дай угадаю, это и есть водка.</p><p>— Угу, — буркнул Гена и поспешно убрал флягу. — Но тебе я зелья не дам, вдруг ты с него буйный.</p><p>И улыбнулся ему через плечо.</p><p>И Юлий в тот миг был самым счастливым и самым несчастным на свете одновременно.</p><p> </p><p>Ночевать он остался у Гены. Тот специально для него расстелил кровать, а сам устроился на полу в спальном мешке, и опять никаких возражений на этот счет не принял: сказал, что спать ему все равно нужно на животе, а на кровати это неудобно — пружина впивается.</p><p> </p><p>— Гена, я должен кое в чем признаться, — прошептал Юлий, когда они улеглись и выключили свет.</p><p>— Я слушаю, — Гена открыл один глаз.</p><p>— Я нашел у тебя то, про что говорила Энгельсина. Я ничего не трогал, честное слово! Я только смотрел. Правда, так и не понял, что это.</p><p>Гена медленно моргнул и Юлий понял: он знал. И давно знал. И наверняка ждал, когда уже Юлий об этом заговорит. И Юлию опять стало стыдно.</p><p>— А на что было похоже?</p><p>— На ромашку.</p><p>Гена тонко улыбнулся.</p><p>— Ну почти. Это цветик-семицветик.</p><p>Юлий приподнялся, опираясь на локоть.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Цветик-семицветик.</p><p>— Из детской сказки? С разноцветными лепестками? Который через запад на восток, через север, через юг?</p><p>— Возвращайся, сделав круг, — устало отозвался Гена. — Он самый.</p><p>Юлий представил его, такого сильного и крепкого, стоящего где-нибудь в поле с разноцветной ромашкой, читающего вслух детские стихи, и тихо рассмеялся в подушку.</p><p>— И ты любое желание можешь загадать? И оно сбудется?</p><p>— Любое.</p><p>— Но...</p><p>«Но что ты тут тогда забыл вообще?» — хотелось спросить Юлию. С такими безграничными возможностями, почему Гена жил <em> вот так </em>?</p><p>— Это все пустое, — Гена его молчание прекрасно понял. — Смысл совсем не в этом.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты загадывал Энгельсину?</p><p>Этот вопрос Юлий оставить при себе не смог — где-то внутри он давно его царапал, а сейчас, когда он сказал его вслух, ему стало совсем тоскливо.</p><p>— Не именно ее, нет. Это цветок решил, что ответом на мое желание должна быть она. Только вот... Ей нужен был не я, а ребенок. И пришлось мне Энгельсину разгадать.</p><p>Они замолчали, и Юлий подумал, что чувствует что-то неправильное. Неуместное. Он в последнее время часто об этом думал — да только разве был у него выбор? Разве у него спросили, к месту это чувство будет или нет, когда его выдали? Разве можно такого, как Гена, не...</p><p> </p><p>— Почему не спишь?</p><p>Юлий вздрогнул.</p><p>— Холодно у тебя.</p><p>— И чего ты молчал? Сейчас плед достану.</p><p>— Нет, Гена, не надо, лежи. Я просто не согрелся еще, — он поспешил его остановить. — А сам чего не спишь? Сильно болит?</p><p>— Нет, терпимо. Я думаю.</p><p>— О чем?</p><p>— О желаниях.</p><p>— О том, что загадаешь на последний лепесток?</p><p>Гена тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>— О том, как в детдоме все говорили, что мы никому не нужны. Да мы и не были нужны, дети зеков и алкоголиков. Это еще за счастье можно было считать, если знаешь, у кого уродился. Я не знаю, меня в чужом подъезде в рваном одеяле оставили. После интерната была армия — два года псу под хвост, с дедовщиной на завтрак и ужин. И тоже бесполезно было, потому что как я родителям не сдался, так и стране не сдался. Я отслужил, вернулся на гражданку и думал: вот тут-то мне, наконец, дороги открыты. А пришлось... вон чем заниматься. Я как наивный кретин мечтал еще когда-то, что дело хорошее буду делать. Полезное. Уважаемое. Да только где там. За чистку канализаций орденов не выдают. Ладно. Пораспускал сопли — и хватит. Спой что-нибудь.</p><p>— Спеть? — Юлий, погруженный в генину печаль с головой, даже не сразу понял, о чем тот просил. — Правда хочешь меня послушать?</p><p>— Хочу.</p><p>Юлий помедлил неуверенно, сделал глубокий вдох и начал петь то, что первое в голову пришло.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> От края до края небо в огне сгорает... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Ну не Арию же, Юлий, — Гена усмехнулся. — Ты говорил, что свои песни пишешь — вот и спой мне.</p><p>У Юлия были готовы песни про «хранителя мертвых» и про «охоту на дракона», но они совсем не подходили к случаю. Была еще одна, и ее Юлий пока не дописал, но решил, что рискнуть стоило.</p><p>— Пообещай, что не будешь смеяться.</p><p>— Да ну что ты.</p><p>Юлий скромно улыбнулся.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Не дрожит у него рука и каждый выверен шаг, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Потому что для ведьмака трусость — коварнейший враг. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Вот и ты не страшись, пока он с тобою рядом. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Всех заверю я не тая: ни в полдень, ни при луне  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ни коготь, ни клык не настигнут тебя — ведьмак на твоей стороне. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Вот и ты не страшись, пока он с тобою рядом. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Вот и ты не страшись под бережным этим взглядом. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Ну как тебе? — прошептал он, когда закончил, но Гена не ответил.</p><p>Гена спал. Морщины между бровей у него разгладились, челюсть была расслаблена и дыхание было совсем спокойное. Гена спал, и рана его больше не тревожила, и Юлий смотрел на него и думал, какой же Гена все-таки был красивый. Если бы не длинные волосы и суровый взгляд, легко сошел бы за актера кино. Да он и сейчас мог им стать — у него был волшебный цветок, который сотворит что угодно, и если бы Гена захотел, он бы ночевал не тут, в коммуналке с трещинами в стенах, а в квартале отсюда, на набережной, в пятизвездочном отеле, пельмени бы ел только из оленины, а на работе бы снимался в роли какого-нибудь спецагента или супергероя.</p><p>Только вот Гена не играл в героя, Гена героем был. А миру, как оказалось, герои не нужны.</p><p> </p><p>К счастью, Юлий всем миром не был. Он был Юлием Ромашкиным, и у него имелось свое мнение на этот счет. И он решил, что однажды и сам перестанет страшиться, станет таким же смелым, как Гена — если не смелее, и в тот день обязательно скажет ему, что желание его уже давно сбылось, и что никакие волшебные цветы ему больше не нужны.</p><p> </p><p>«А там будь, что будет», — подумал Юлий, зажмурился и провалился в сон.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. При обнаружении подозрительных предметов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Юлий многое бы отдал за то, чтобы посмотреть на спящего Гену утром. На то, как рассеянный солнечный свет ложился бы ему на скулы, какими лохматыми были бы его волосы, как бы он просыпался и, решая еще совсем чуть-чуть подремать, утыкался носом обратно в подушку, но все это осталось лишь у Юлия в воображении. Когда он проснулся, за окном было еще темно, а Гены в его спальном мешке на полу уже не было, и нигде в квартире он тоже не нашелся. Юлий разочарованно прикусил губу, нехотя вылез из-под теплого уютного одеяла, натянул на себя свитер, побродил по коридору, сонно потягиваясь, поискал новую записку, которой тоже не было, и догадался, наконец, выглянуть на лестничную клетку.</p><p>Гена курил. Он стоял у окна в одной майке, прислонившись боком к стене, с которой уже слезала типичная салатовая краска, и выдыхал дым прямо в открытую форточку. И ледяной воздух его, разумеется, совсем не беспокоил. Юлий так и застыл в дверном проеме, едва высунув голову, и совсем бесстыдно любовался. Вот если бы не сигарета, Гену можно было бы прям в таком виде на старый советский агитплакат поставить — дабы повышать интерес населения к физической культуре! А что? С гирей он занимается, по утрам холодной водой наверняка закаляется, активный образ жизни ведет...</p><p>Гена повернулся к нему и мотнул головой вверх: мол, чего это ты?</p><p>Юлий вздрогнул и почувствовал, как кровь прилила к щекам.</p><p>— Не знал, что ты куришь. Доброе утро.</p><p>Гена затушил сигарету в жестяной банке из-под растворимого кофе — Юлий и сам не помнил сколько лет назад в последний раз видел такие банки в магазине — и закрыл форточку.</p><p>— Доброе. Это я так, изредка. Хорошо спалось?</p><p>— Хорошо, — Юлий смущенно улыбнулся, стараясь не думать о том, что же такое могло заставить Гену курить с утра пораньше. — А ты? Как спина?</p><p>— Все в порядке, — твердо кивнул тот, и Юлию пришлось прикусить щеку изнутри, чтобы сдержаться — до того ему хотелось прямо в одних носках спуститься на лестничный пролет к нему и его обнять.</p><p>Больше ничего не хотелось. Особенно разговаривать о предстоящих делах, но Гена был настроен решительно.</p><p> </p><p>— Докладывай теперь, как к Виталию сходил, — сказал он, когда они вернулись на кухню, и поставил чайник на плиту.</p><p>Юлий глубоко вздохнул.</p><p>— У меня есть две новости: хорошая и плохая. С какой начать?</p><p>— С плохой, — Гена уселся на табуретку напротив, уперся локтями в стол и уставился на Юлия так, будто допрос ему устраивал — разве что лампы, слепящей глаза не хватало.</p><p>— Червей выкапывала моя одногруппница, Тася.</p><p>— Угу. Тогда хорошая новость?</p><p>— В воскресенье мы идем на свадьбу.</p><p>Он глупо улыбнулся, а Гена продолжил смотреть на него, не моргая, и Юлий уже начал бояться, что Гена его сейчас из квартиры выставит за такое, и оттого тянул улыбку еще шире и еще глупее.</p><p>— Тебе нужно серьезно пересмотреть, что называть плохим, а что хорошим. Какая еще свадьба?</p><p>— Ну, в общем мои однокурсники Катя и Эдик женятся, и вот у них будет банкет, я у них буду в качестве живой музыки, между прочим, так что если тебе и правда нравится, как я пою, то как раз сможешь послушать, и все такое, и...</p><p>— Ближе к делу. При чем тут я? И почему я обо всем этом узнаю только сейчас?</p><p>— То есть как при чем? Там будет весь наш курс! И Тася там тоже будет. Я, конечно, планировал прийти один, но теперь, когда я знаю все обстоятельства, я просто не могу туда явиться невооруженным, я...</p><p>— Она ничего тебе не сделает при свидетелях. И ты можешь поговорить с ней до свадьбы.</p><p>— Нет! Не могу! Если она и правда хочет меня приворожить или еще что-то в том духе, то я ничего в этом не пойму и вообще, мало ли как она отреагирует на то, что я все знаю! Ты что, на свадьбах не бывал никогда? Там же будет букет невесты, на него абсолютно точно можно наложить какие-нибудь чары, а Тася — лучшая подруга Кати, если она попросит, этот букет достанется ей, и вот что я буду тогда делать? Нет, Гена, ты просто обязан пойти со мной!</p><p>— Ты сам можешь не пойти. Скажи, что заболел. Придумай что-нибудь, у тебя хорошо получается.</p><p>— То есть я должен пропустить бесплатную еду, публику и возможность отобрать и уничтожить этот чертов букет? Да ни за что! — Юлий со всем серьезностью выпрямил спину, сложил руки на груди и вздернул нос. А потом покосился одним глазом на Гену, чтобы проверить, имело ли представление эффект.</p><p>Не имело. Гена был непреклонен, и Юлий опять сел нормально.</p><p>— Ты, кстати, тоже не должен отказываться от бесплатной еды. Это же...</p><p>— Ну, допустим, — Гена его прервал. — Как ты собираешься меня туда провести?</p><p>— Ой, очень просто. Там будет столько народу, что лишнего человека вообще никто не заметит. Свадьбу оплачивает родня Эдика, а их там столько — и все деревенские, стребовали с них глупые конкурсы, игру на баяне, шампанское в туфле — ну в общем все в лучших традициях. Сказали, что они, вроде как, сами будут все решать, потому что все оплачивают. Ну вот Эдик с Катей и решили пригласить кого только можно, чтобы родня подавилась. Так что все отлично будет! Ты согласен?</p><p>— Мхм... — промычал тот, встал и принялся готовить завтрак.</p><p>— Гена, скажи мне, что ты согласен! Вслух скажи! Ну давай! «Я согласен» — это же очень просто! Я не отстану от тебя, пока ты не скажешь! Гена! Ну по...</p><p>— Согласен, — процедил тот сквозь зубы.</p><p>И Юлий подпрыгнул на месте так, словно это у него самого была свадьба.</p><p>— Только ты надень что-нибудь... Ну, торжественное. У тебя же есть что-то кроме этой твоей черной кожи?</p><p>Гена глянул на него через плечо, приподняв бровь, словно спрашивая: «Ты что, во мне сомневаешься?»</p><p>Юлий только неловко улыбнулся.</p><p> </p><p>О том, что он сомневался в Гене, ему пришлось очень сильно пожалеть: на замену разрезанной на спине косухе у него нашелся классический черный плащ, а когда Гена снял его в банкетном зале, бабочка на шее Юлия резко начала его душить, и тот поперхнулся. С одной стороны Гена выглядел просто ужасно, потому что темно-серая нарядная рубашка на нем едва налезала на его огромные бицепсы и грозилась лопнуть в любой момент. С другой стороны Гена выглядел просто умопомрачительно, потому что темно-серая нарядная рубашка на нем едва налезала на его огромные бицепсы и грозилась лопнуть в любой момент. Сосуды в носу у Юлия тоже грозились в любой момент лопнуть, поэтому он, пока была возможность, занял место рядом с Геной и притворился, что ему безумно интересно, что там вещал тамада в его шипящий, плохо настроенный микрофон.</p><p>На регистрацию им ехать не пришлось, поэтому они с большинством гостей сразу отправились в ресторан, который набился битком, пока молодожены фотографировались на фоне Медного Всадника.</p><p>— Ладно. Раз уж я здесь, порадую себя застольем. Пойду поищу... Как там этот салат называется? <em> Цезарь? </em> — Гена коварно ухмыльнулся.</p><p>Юлий переменился в лице.</p><p>— О нет. Нет. Не может быть. Я ведь... Я был уверен, что ты! Ты никогда! Ты же был единственным, кто никогда не шутил про мое имя! А ты вон как! А ты...</p><p>— Кинжал в спину вонзил? — Гена, небывало довольный удавшейся шуткой, прямо засиял от гордости, и Юлий опять поперхнулся — уже от возмущения.</p><p>— Ну знаешь ли! Тогда я тоже поищу себе чего-нибудь! Из баранины!</p><p>— Василич! — далеко Юлий уйти не успел, потому что какой-то престарелый, уже потеющий алкоголем мужик подошел к Гене со спины и хлопнул его по плечу так, что у Гены глаз дернулся. — От енто я не ожидал! Енто как ето? Енто жеж какими судьбами?</p><p>— По приглашению, — вся гордость у Гены сразу скисла, и он нацепил на лицо самую суровую маску из своего арсенала холодного русского ведьмака.</p><p>— Как жеж тесен ентот мир, а! Как жеж тесен! Якатеринка, значится, тоже с тобой знакома? Ну Василич, ну ты жеж просто друг сямьи теперича! Надо енто дело отметить! Ты, малой, погоди, тоже выпьешь, ты жеж знашь Василича? От такенный мужик! Усех курей моих спас! Усех курей! Я жеж, стал быть, подумал, что усе, сгноил их Семеныч, козья его рожа, ан нет! Василич подмог, ибо драгоценный мужик! Драгоценный! Василич, дай жеж я тя расцалую!</p><p>— Не надо, Михаил Сергеевич, — Гена остановил его локтем, смотря не на него а прямо перед собой так, будто едва сдерживался от убийства, и Юлий не был уверен, кого ему хотелось прибить больше: Михаила Сергеевича или самого Юлия. — Давайте лучше правда отметим.</p><p>— От енто по-нашенски! — Михаил Сергеевич достал откуда-то буквально из воздуха огромную бутыль самогона и принялся разливать его в стаканы для сока. — Из курячьего помета! Высший сорт! Ток енто сякрет, что я тута со своим, никому не го...</p><p>— Дядя Миша! — какая-то его родственница сокрушенно покачала головой и принялась оттаскивать его от стола. — Вы извините, он когда не пьяный — он даже нормальный бывает, это у него просто праздник сегодня...</p><p>— Вера, тудыть твою растудыть, не мешай! Не видишь что ли, что тут мужики того-этого... Ик...</p><p>— Да-да, настоящие мужики. Пойдемте, дядя Миша, у нас там колбаска нарезана на закуску, пойдемте.</p><p> </p><p>— Геннадий Васильевич, значит? — лукаво спросил Юлий, когда дядю Мишу увели в другой конец зала.</p><p>— В паспорте должно быть отчество, вот и придумали в детдоме такое, — Гена пожал плечами, а потом спросил, все такой же кислый, а теперь еще и язвительный:</p><p>— Не откажешься от публики, значит?</p><p>Публике Юлий и правда не был рад, но показывать это Гене было никак нельзя.</p><p>— Еда все еще бесплатная! И да, я просто сгораю от любопытства: что же это за история о ведьмачьих подвигах в курятнике?</p><p>По виду Гена был очень близок к тому, чтобы взяться за оставшийся на столе самогон.</p><p>— Сосед-колдун неправильно утилизировал отходы своей магической жизнедеятельности и заразил местный колодец — не так сильно, чтобы повлияло на людей, но достаточно, чтобы курицы все мутировали в куролисков.</p><p>— В... кого?</p><p>— Куролисков. Найдешь потом у себя в своем Гугле картинку.</p><p>— Зачем мне Гугл, если у меня есть ты?</p><p>Гена окинул Юлия странным вопрошающим взглядом и опять отвернулся.</p><p>— Рисовать я не умею. А колодцы чистить могу. Так что вот такой вот «подвиг» у меня был в том селе. По-хорошему, надо тебе свою песню про ведьмака переписывать.</p><p>— Ничего ты не понимаешь, Гена! Геракл вон конюшни почистил — и ему это за подвиг засчитали, так что твой тем более считается! Потому что помощь людям — и есть подвиг, какой бы она ни была, — восторженно заключил Юлий. — Да даже имена у вас с Гераклом похожи!</p><p>Гена ничего не ответил, но губы у него едва заметно дрогнули.</p><p> </p><p>— Смотри! Это Тася, — Юлий пихнул его в бок, когда молодожены со свидетелями добрались, наконец, до ресторана.</p><p>— Рыжая?</p><p>— Да. Какой у нас план?</p><p>— У нас?</p><p>— Конечно, мы же тут вдвоем! — Юлий возмутился.</p><p>— По плану план должен был придумать ты, а я должен сейчас обеспечить тебе его чистое исполнение, разве нет?</p><p>— Ну Гена!</p><p>— Иди поговори с ней, пока они не расселись.</p><p>— То есть как? Прямо сейчас? А ты?</p><p>— Будет совсем плохо, если я вдруг полезу к молодой незнакомой девушке, не находишь? — Гена хмыкнул и отпил из бокала — не самогона, шампанского.</p><p>— И как я пойму, врет она или нет? Вдруг она сразу начнет колдовать? Вдруг...</p><p>— Иди, я вас подслушаю, — ответил Гена, сделав двумя пальцами вялый жест, намекавший на ведьмачий знак.</p><p>Юлию больше ничего не оставалось.</p><p> </p><p>— Тася! Тася, тут такое дело...</p><p>— Народу так много, да? — она широко улыбнулась и принялась нервно поправлять рукава блестящего платья. — Волнуешься перед выступлением?</p><p>— Что? А? Нет, все отлично, я готов, в отличной форме, я... — вот только не хватало сейчас этим голову забивать! Весь день до этого он даже не задумывался о том, чтобы поволноваться. — Тася. Я сейчас задам тебе странный вопрос, но ты ответь на него честно, пожалуйста. Ты копала червей на кладбище?</p><p>Тася сделалась белее скатертей и потащила Юлия подальше, в самый угол за огромную колонну из синих шариков.</p><p>— Я знаю, что это ужасно! Я знаю! Но у меня не было выбора! У меня давно болела кошка, и ей совсем ничего не помогало, и нам уже сказали, что ее нужно усыплять! Но тут я вычитала где-то — не спрашивай где, не помню где — так вот я вычитала, что можно сделать наговор на червях, и я решилась. Я для своей Мусеньки все, что угодно сделаю! И... вот, — она многозначительно развела руками.</p><p>— Что ты с ними сделала?</p><p>— С червями? Ничего. Они... — Тася замялась. — Они у меня пропали.</p><p>— То есть как пропали? — опешил Юлий.</p><p>— Ну вот так! Взяли и пропали! Я же не могла их дома оставлять — вдруг бы их кто нашел? Я всегда эту банку носила с собой: в универ, в музыкальную школу, на работу, в магазин... И вот в какой-то день я вернулась с занятий по скрипке, а их нет! Банка есть, а червей нет.</p><p>— И что дальше?</p><p>— А что дальше? Что я могла сделать? Ну пропали, и пропали — Мусенька прямо на следующий день выздоровела, и я решила, что так и надо, — Тася пожала плечами.</p><p>— Хорошо. Рад за Мусеньку. Я... пойду тогда, раз все в поря...</p><p>— Юлий, подожди, а как ты узнал про червей?</p><p>— Э-э-э... Один у тебя из сумки выпал. Не сейчас! Не сейчас, неделю назад, не волнуйся, — он поспешил ее успокоить, потому что Тася кинулась осматривать пол.</p><p>— Тогда откуда ты узнал, что он с кладбища?</p><p>Вот черт! Или нет, как там говорила баньши? Кощеева гузка? Да, она самая. Кощеева гузка!</p><p>— Так у них же брюшко в зеленую крапинку, ты что, даже не заметила? — быстро выкрутился Юлий и оставил озадаченную Тасю наедине.</p><p> </p><p>— Ну, что скажешь? — он вернулся к Гене и отметил про себя, что тот все же нашел для себя злополучный «цезарь».</p><p>— Зеленая крапинка — это оригинально. И не думаю, что она врет, — ответил Гена, и по его ответу было понятно, что ему здесь все равно что-то не нравится. Скорее всего злополучный «цезарь».</p><p>— Вот и хорошо, — повеселел Юлий. — Мне сейчас выступать, так что ты хлопай погромче! Подавай пример!</p><p>Он быстро запихнул себе в рот канапе и снова снова убежал, полностью игнорируя возмущенный вид Гены.</p><p> </p><p>Гена правда хлопал. Усердно и искренне. Даже не смотря на то, что слышно Юлия было совсем плохо и сыграть получилось всего три песни — три с половиной, если считать ту, которую он начал, но не закончил, потому что гости начали требовать «Мурку». Потом вышел какой-то очередной дядя Петя или Коля и начал-таки играть на баяне, чтобы показать, «как это все делать надо!» Тамада устраивал безвкусные конкурсы с шариками между ног, тети Гали зачитывали длинные стихотворные поздравления, списанные в блокнотик с открыток, Эдик показательно отломил себе совсем крошечный кусочек каравая, чем вызвал бурю недовольства у всей своей родни, Катя сидела, облокотившись на стол, и пила, Тася все пыталась как-то ее развеселить, Эдик пытался доесть противный гарнир, а свидетель уже ничего не пытался — только подливал молодым в бокалы и ставил пустые бутылки в сторону.</p><p> </p><p>Все это было ужасно. И бесплатная еда тоже была ужасная. Но Юлий все равно улыбался — во-первых потому, что ему никак не хотелось признавать, что Гена был прав, и что идти не было никакого смысла, а во-вторых потому, что на самом деле все было не так уж и плохо. Это же была не его свадьба! У него самого вообще все было замечательно: проблема с лярвами, казалось, наконец разрешилась, и он мог спокойно жить дальше, так что все складывалось отлично! За исключением еды. И гостей. И... о нет, букета невесты.</p><p>Тася не стала его ловить. Зато родня Эдика — даже женщины за сорок и особенно женщины за сорок — планировали устроить за несчастную охапку настоящее побоище. К счастью или нет, побоища не вышло: кто-то подпрыгнул, чтобы его поймать, а получилось только откинуть в сторону, и букет приземлился на стол перед Геной — прямо в его злополучный «цезарь».</p><p>Гена спокойно вдохнул, спокойно выдохнул, спокойно начал оттирать с рукавов разбрызганный соус — и Юлий не сдержался. Он все смеялся и смеялся, и не мог остановиться, смотря на этот веник из полевых цветов в тарелке, и на несчастного Гену, и то, как родня Эдика принялась спорить, чей это теперь букет и кому в следующий раз выходить замуж.</p><p>— Дык смарите, Василича теперича букет! — бойко отозвался откуда-то дядя Миша, и родственницы тут же попытались его заткнуть:</p><p>— Что ему теперь, замуж выходить?</p><p>— А чаго б и нет? Вы его видали? От такенный мужик! Сам за него б пошел!</p><p> </p><p>— Вот и мы пойдем, — процедил Гена Юлию и начал собираться.</p><p>— Гена, подожди, это некрасиво, давай хотя бы с Эдиком и Катей...</p><p>Гена сурово зыркнул на него, чтобы Юлий замолчал, а потом отогнул вилкой ромашку в букете. Между цветочных стеблей сидела белая, жирная и абсолютно точно невероятно голодная лярва.</p><p>Юлий побелел, позеленел, зажал рот рукой и, выскочив из-за стола, со всех ног побежал на выход.</p><p> </p><p>Свежий воздух помог, да не совсем: Юлия все еще мутило.</p><p>— Выпей, полегчает, — Гена вышел на улицу с его забытой в спешке гитарой и протянул маленький стеклянный флакончик.</p><p>— Это что?</p><p>— Зелье от тошноты. Давно для тебя припас, а то ты вечно зеленый ходишь.</p><p>— Настоящее зелье? — восторженно воскликнул Юлий, схватил флакончик и выпил его залпом. И тут же об этом пожалел: — Оно ужасно.</p><p>Гена только ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Это тебе за бесплатную еду. Пойдем.</p><p> </p><p>Вечер в городе был прекрасен. Они шли с Геной по темному проспекту и болтали ни о чем — точнее Юлий болтал, а Гена слушал. Мимо мелькали пешеходы и машины, над проспектом растянулись праздничные гирлянды, Юлию было легко и весело, и рядом с ним шел такой красивый Гена в таком красивом плаще, и до чего же это все было замечательно!</p><p>Юлий восхищенно вздохнул.</p><p>— Ты отлично мне подыграл с выступлением. Спасибо. А то плохо получилось...</p><p>— Не расстраивайся, — кивнул ему Гена и опять повторил тот вялый жест пальцами: — Я не подыгрывал.</p><p>Юлий сияюще ему улыбнулся, а потом вспомнил, что хотел спросить:</p><p>— Гена, а сколько живут лярвы? А то ведь теперь получается, что они просто ползают вокруг Таси, потому что она их упустила, и мне нужно просто переждать это все, да? Как хорошо, что скоро каникулы.</p><p>— Я бы на твоем месте пока не расслаблялся, — заметил он нравоучительным тоном. — До полугода живут.</p><p>— Полгода?! Отвратительно! — возмутился Юлий, но всего на мгновение. — Ну, это ничего, я в любом случае очень рад, что все теперь разрешилось! А еще я рад, что мы с тобой встретились, ты — восхитительный друг!</p><p>Юлий поддался порыву и, весь полный восторга, кинулся Гене на шею. Гена его в ответ не обнял.</p><p> </p><p>Гена не обнял его в ответ.</p><p> </p><p>Он стоял, как каменный, и Юлий несколько мгновений пытался прижаться к нему сильнее, будто это могло его спасти, могло Гену растопить, могло... — да Юлий и сам не знал, что оно могло. Восторг сменился страхом, и у Юлия хлынул ледяной пот по спине. А потом Гена тихо, мягко, очень спокойно, совсем беззлобно — как ни крути, не придерешься — сказал ему:</p><p>— Я просто делал свою работу.</p><p>И Юлию показалось, что ему переломили хребет.</p><p> </p><p>— Да. Да. Конечно, — он отпустил Гену и отошел подальше, чувствуя, как краснеет: лицо, шея, уши — все становится горячим, пунцовым, как от ожога, и что-то внутри у него горит, болит, чернеет, все обугленное и скукоженное.</p><p>Все рушилось. Стремительно и необратимо, непоправимо, неминуемо, невыносимо. Все рушилось. Все рушилось. Все...</p><p>— Ты молодец. Ответственный ведьмак и вообще.</p><p>Гена как-то вытянулся в лице и сделал к нему шаг, и Юлий опять попятился назад.</p><p>— О. Вот как раз мой троллейбус идет. Я совсем забыл, что у меня дела, спасибо за помощь, я пойду, — промямлил он как-то бессвязно, развернулся и сразу перешел на бег, то ли пытаясь добежать до остановки вовремя, то ли просто пытаясь обогнать собственное сердце.</p><p>— Юлий! — послышалось за спиной, но он не обернулся.</p><p> </p><p>Он успел заскочить в последнюю дверь и уселся на свободное сидение у окна. Это был не его троллейбус. До его дома вообще не ходили троллейбусы, и Юлий понятия не имел, куда едет этот, но это не было важно. Самое главное — не оборачиваться, не смотреть в окно сзади и ехать. Куда-нибудь подальше от того места, подальше от Гены и всего, что произошло — и будет хорошо.</p><p>Хотя нет. Хорошо, конечно, не было. Юлия трясло. Он едва мог дышать, и ему хотелось плакать, только плакать не получалось, но рот все равно был полон вязкой слюны, и губы у него дрожали.</p><p>Идиот. Ну какой же он был идиот! Да с чего, ну с чего он вообще решил, что... Конечно Гена просто делал свою работу! У него была своя жизнь, свои цели и желания, свои знакомые, свой мотоцикл и своя бывшая по имени Энгельсина. И он был на двенадцать лет его старше. С чего вообще Юлию в голову пришло, что их что-то связывало? Как он вообще мог так подумать? Гена разве в няньки ему нанимался? Ну конечно нет. Это Юлию просто так нравилось думать и мечтать, что он ненадолго, исключительно по трагической случайности остался на свете совсем один, но скоро его судьба поймет, что совершила ужасную ошибку, и у него появится кто-то сильный и взрослый, на кого можно опереться, кто решит все твои проблемы, заварит тебе чай, спросит, как тебе спалось, послушает твои песни, скажет, что тоже тебя...</p><p>Троллейбус шел в парк, и кондуктору пришлось больше минуты дергать Юлия за плечо, чтобы он, наконец, опомнился и вышел, когда троллейбус остановился на конечной.</p><p>На улице было холодно и паршиво, на душе было холодно и паршиво, Юлий кое-как сообразил, по какой улице ему вернуться к метро, хотя никуда ехать не хотелось — хотелось лечь прямо здесь на обочине и насмерть замерзнуть, чтобы не чувствовать все это, чтобы ничего на свете больше не чувствовать, чтобы никогда больше не было холодно и паршиво. Никогда-никогда-никогда.</p><p>А еще Юлий был просто неблагодарной мразью. Это ведь были не генины проблемы, что у Юлия тут высокие чувства к нему родились, Гена искренно, абсолютно бескорыстно ему помогал в том, с чем Юлий бы ни за что в одиночку не справился, а Юлий вот как ему отплатил. И сидел теперь еще расстраивался. Это Гене нужно было расстраиваться, что с ним так! Разве это было справедливо? Честно? Разве Юлий заслужил, чтобы Гена его обнял в ответ? Ну конечно нет. Ничего он не заслужил. И не заслуживал, и не заслужит, и правы были его родители, когда его выгнали, и весь мир был прав, что только пинал его, раз Юлий с единственным человеком, который его не пинал, сам по-человечески не мог.</p><p>Гена звонил ему дважды, но Юлий только смотрел на экран телефона и не трогал его, пока звонок не заканчивался сам собой. Сообщение «Пожалуйста, перезвони мне» Юлий тоже проигнорировал. Телефон хотелось разбить, но денег на новый у него не было, так что и тут пришлось себе отказать, кусая губы и заламывая себе пальцы.</p><p>Гена хороший. Он не обругал бы его, не накричал, не оскорбил, он вообще все его выходки ему прощал — и это бы тоже простил, и объяснил бы аккуратно, что Юлий все не так понял, и предложил бы это обсудить, да только нечего там было обсуждать. Гена был хороший, а Юлий был плохой, и ничего, что мог и не мог сказать ему Гена, Юлию слушать не хотелось.</p><p>Когда через два часа Юлий, наконец, оказался у родной парадной, он решил, что это все из-за того, что он не умел себе отказывать. Ничего этого бы не произошло, если бы он просто перетерпел и остался для Гены хорошим знакомым. Вообще ничего бы не произошло! И может быть они бы даже продолжали изредка навещать друг друга, пить у Гены чай с сушками, и Юлий смог бы продолжать им любоваться украдкой, и мечтать о ком-то похожем, и у Гены все было бы хорошо, и у Юлия все было бы хорошо, сравнительно с тем, что сейчас, даже если бы он тогда сидел и думал, что все плохо — всегда бывает хуже. Потому что сейчас было совсем плохо. И это все была его вина. Это все он виноват, он виноват — и никто другой! И он все это заслужил, потому что он просто глупый наивный мальчик и не умеет думать головой. И как он вообще представить мог, что у него был с Геной шанс? Этот район надо было назвать районом пяти дураков, потому что главным дураком тут был он! Самым главным, самым наивным, самым пустоголовым сопляком не то, что в этом районе — на всем свете! Все потому, что ты дурак, Юлий. Безмозглый и безнадежный дурак. Дурак! Дурак, ты понял? И нечего тебе было на что-то надеяться. И Гене тебе лучше никогда больше не звонить, так вообще будет лучше для всех, ну хоть раз в жизни сделай, как лучше!</p><p> </p><p>«Лучше... Лучше всего было бы им с Геной просто оказаться в тот день в разных вагонах», — подумал Юлий и запер за собой входную дверь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Станция закрыта на вход и выход</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Через два дня Гена опять ему написал.</p><p>В новом сообщении тоже было всего три слова, но на этот раз оно ничего не просило и не спрашивало, поэтому Юлий его проигнорировал. Он в любом случае его бы проигнорировал, но такое сообщение он игнорировал с особым усердием и злостью на Гену, что тот вообще ему о себе напомнил.</p><p> </p><p>«Кто-то вылечил кошку».</p><p> </p><p>Велика беда! Вылечил — так вылечил. Юлия бы кто вылечил! Ему было плохо, очень плохо, между прочим. Два дня он просто провалялся в постели, сказав всем, что отравился на банкете, и мечтал в самом деле отравиться, чтобы думать о том, как болит живот, а не о том, как болит сердце.</p><p>И Гена, этот Гена просто не выходил из головы, сколько бы раз Юлий не показывал ему в мыслях на дверь. Юлию все снились его выступающий резец и тихий смех, который непременно заканчивался каменным лицом и словами про работу, и сон у Юлия тоже заканчивался — заложенным от слез носом и клятвами самому себе забыть, как тот смех звучит.</p><p> </p><p>Юлий прочитал сообщение, и ему опять пришлось сдерживать себя, чтобы не разбить телефон. Какое ему должно быть дело до чьей-то кошки? Магия могильных червей ее вылечила! Или, может, гуль с того кладбища больше любит кошек, чем птиц, и оттого проникся тасиной бедой. Или у кошки просто стало на одну жизнь меньше — это ведь всем известно, что у кошек их целых девять штук.</p><p>В конце концов, кошка могла выздороветь сама, если ей надоело болеть. Почему Юлий должен был забивать себе этим голову? У него, к слову, были дела, он был занят — во всех смыслах занят, потому что ему тоже надоело болеть. И у него было свидание в пятницу! Вот так!</p><p> </p><p>Юлий не открывал Тиндер очень давно и решил, что сейчас было самое время. Если Гену не получалось забыть самого по себе, его можно было кем-нибудь заменить, или хотя бы попытаться. Или хотя бы не сидеть дома и не тратить деньги, которые откладывала бабушка, на то, чтобы заедать свое горе пиццей.</p><p>Тиндер был чуть менее, чем полностью одним разочарованием. Но это было куда лучше, чем Гена — тот-то был сплошным разочарованием, поэтому Юлий убил в приложении несколько часов и в итоге согласился на свидание с парнем, который совпал с ним уже где-то месяц назад. Парень был не совсем в его вкусе, но Юлий решил, что вкус можно развить, и даже нужно развить, потому что сейчас со вкусом у него все было очень скверно. И ему пришлось ущипнуть себя, чтобы не думать о Гене лишний раз.</p><p> </p><p>Место, которое выбрал Константин — и это был именно Константин, называть его Костей у Юлия не было никакого желания — казалось Юлию довольно странным: не то ресторан, не то бар, очень темный и весь задымленный, потому что почти за каждым столиком тут курили кальян. То, что они двое на свидании, было до боли очевидно, и Юлию это не нравилось, но он стоически терпел все кривые улыбки официантки, когда та подавала меню и ставила свечу на стол. Константина не смущало категорически ничего: он помог Юлию снять пальто и наверняка отодвинул бы для него стул, если бы тот не поспешил занять место сам. Только это все была забота напоказ, а не забота заботливая, как у... Юлий решительно мотнул головой.</p><p>Все было хорошо! Просто замечательно. Не без изъянов, конечно, но у кого их нет? Константин был старше Юлия, но всего на три года, у него были длинные волосы, но не ниже плеч, он был платиновым блондином, но, разумеется, крашеным, он был высоким, но с узкими плечами, на нем была темная рубашка, но с узором в турецкий огурец, и он широко улыбался зубам, достойными рекламы лучшей стоматологической клиники в городе. Все это было не важно, потому что Константин, в отличие от людей без изъянов, был очень Юлием увлечен. По крайней мере в этом Юлий убеждал себя первые полчаса. Дальше дела пошли хуже.</p><p> </p><p>— Как это все безумно интересно! — улыбнулся Константин и отрезал от своего стейка минимальной прожарки такой тонкий ломтик, что Юлий удивился, как это вообще можно было сделать тупым столовым ножом.</p><p>— Тебе правда интересно слушать про то, как я сдавал экзамены?</p><p>— Вне всяких сомнений!</p><p> </p><p>Довольно скоро Юлий понял, что Константину абсолютно ничего не было интересно, потому что у него была абсолютно одинаковая реакция на все, что Юлий говорил. Нет, Константин его слушал и даже иногда задавал какие-то вопросы, но в остальном... Юлий попытался как-то ему наскучить или выбить его из колеи, но у него все равно ничего не получилось: Константин уполно продолжал улыбаться и очень неприятно на него пялиться, отчего Юлию было не по себе.</p><p> </p><p>— Химичка у меня в школе была просто на голову отбитая, устраивала нам истерики каждый урок!</p><p>— С ума сойти!</p><p> </p><p>— Мне нравится ночью ходить по кладбищам, у них такая особая уютная атмосфера, просто чувствуешь себя, как дома!</p><p>— Юлий, это восхитительно!</p><p> </p><p>— А ты знаешь, что Дарвин в своем труде о происхождении видов использовал слово «эволюция» только один раз и то — в последнем предложении?</p><p>— Очень интересно!</p><p> </p><p>— Однажды в детстве я нарочно испортил мамин суп, высыпав в него целый пакет сахара, мне до сих пор стыдно.</p><p>— Какая трогательная история!</p><p> </p><p>— К нам по обмену приезжал итальянец и мы кормили его макаронами с кетчупом!</p><p>— Невероятное коварство!</p><p> </p><p>Юлию хотелось бежать. Константин все улыбался и улыбался, и его широкая улыбка совсем ничего не стоила и не значила и с каждой минутой все больше походила на оскал. Вспомнить бы еще, с чего Юлий решил месяц назад, что Константин будет хорошим для него вариантом... Ах да, на фото в Тиндере Константин сидел не за чем-нибудь, а за целым органом, а это была невероятно интересно — <em> по-настоящему </em> интересно, и Юлий думал, что, как два музыканта, они найдут общий язык. Юлий ошибался.</p><p>— А расскажи мне про орган! Ну то есть... Я про него совсем ничего не знаю, как вообще получилось, что ты на нем стал играть? — Юлий очень широко и очень натянуто улыбнулся.</p><p>— О, я не просто играю! Я преподаю игру на органе! Так что мы даже в педагогике с тобой коллеги. Ты же планируешь преподавать русский после выпуска?</p><p>У Юлия задрожали колени. Он выпрямил спину, постарался как можно незаметнее убрать одну руку под стол и опять нервно улыбнулся:</p><p>— Я... А я как-то больше на научную деятельность рассчитывал, но что мы все обо мне? Тебе нравится преподавать? Как справляешься с учениками?</p><p> </p><p>Юлий был уверен, что в таком большом городе, как Санкт-Петербург, обязательно найдется хотя бы пара мест, где можно учиться игре на органе, но так уж вышло, что одно из них он уже знал. Место было старое, находилось совсем недалеко от его университета и, так уж вышло, именно туда Тася ходила учиться играть на скрипке. С банкой, полной могильных червей. Которые у нее пропали.</p><p>Юлий начертил мизинцем под столом два треугольника: крупный сверху и маленький пониже. Знак всевидящий. Он заучил его исключительно для того, чтобы при необходимости что-нибудь списать на госэкзамене, и ни в коем случае не для того, чтобы подглядывать за Геной, но побочный эффект этого знака полностью перечеркивал любую его полезность — что в первом деле, что во втором. Всякий, кто использовал знак, заходился от него в приступе удушающего кашля, который привлекал к себе внимание не хуже сирены.</p><p>Впрочем, на этот раз кашель Юлию был очень на руку, потому что у него появилась отличная причина зажать себе рот салфеткой, встать из-за стола, выбежать в туалет и запереться там в самой последней кабинке.</p><p> </p><p>Белые турецкие огурцы на рубашке Константина были лярвами. Все до последнего. Или, вернее сказать, они сидели на Константине прямо под рубашкой ровно в тех местах, где на ней были огурцы, и, недоступные невооруженному взгляду, ждали своего звездного часа.</p><p>Юлий с огромным трудом унял кашель, с еще большим трудом унял тошноту, и заметался в поисках выхода, если по такой крохотной кабинке в принципе можно было метаться. Окон в туалете не было — не вылезешь. Никаких магических орудий или устройств у Юлия в запасе тоже не имелось. В распоряжении у него оставались шпингалет туалетной кабинки, который держался только на добром слове, телефон, с которым на добрые слова рассчитывать не приходилось, и...</p><p>Он похлопал себя по карманам, впервые в жизни порадовался, а не устыдился того, что так долго не стирал джинсы, и вытащил на свет помятую восьмерку треф, которую ему дала Энгельсина Прокофьевна. Он абсолютно забыл про нее, потому что не находил в ней решительно никакого смысла, но все же, как она и говорила, носил карту при себе, чтобы она ему «помогла». Помогать у нее пока не получалось никак, и Юлий потряс ее, потер, похлопал по ней рукой — все было без толку.</p><p>— Ну давай, сделай хоть что-нибудь, иначе я пропал! — взмолился Юлий, только вот пропала вместо него сама карта. В руках у Юлия остался абсолютно чистый кусок картона, который начал медленно расти, разворачиваться и обрастать неровными кусочками клейкой ленты по краям. И уже через мгновение Юлий держал альбомный лист бумаги с кратким криво напечатанным объявлением: «Не работает!!»</p><p>— Просто... Ну просто восхитительная помощь, — сдавленно шепнул он сам себе, быстро открыл кабинку, быстро налепил на нее объявление, опять закрылся и сел за крышку унитаза. Ему следовало выбираться, а не замуровываться!</p><p>Руки от страха были ледяные, сердце билось так, будто планировало пятилетку выполнить в три минуты — да, наверное, и правильно это было с его стороны, потому что минут у Юлия оставалось совсем мало. Этот Константин был просто психопат! Маньяк! А Юлий так легко на него попался. А все потому, что вариантов у Юлия, в его-то положении, было совсем мало, и он цеплялся за любую возможность побыть хоть немного счастливым...</p><p> </p><p>Его скорбные размышления прервались, когда в туалет кто-то зашел. И этот кто-то абсолютно точно был Константином. И Константин абсолютно точно знал, что Юлий именно в этой кабинке, «закрытой на ремонт», даже несмотря на то, что Юлий подтянул наверх ноги и задержал дыхание. Константин остановился прямо напротив нее, и Юлий мучительно долго наблюдал за острыми носами его туфель и ждал, когда он, наконец, дернет дверь на себя, и несчастный шпингалет отвалится. Или хотя бы когда он натравит на Юлия всю сотню своих лярв. Константин не сделал ни того, ни другого — он вышел, зло хлопнув дверью, и Юлий наконец смог выдохнуть.</p><p> </p><p>Юлию не хотелось делать того, что он должен был сделать. Все же, он дал себе слово! Только вот выхода другого попросту не было. Он достал телефон и все время, пока слушал в динамике долгие гудки, пытался хоть немного успокоиться и репетировал в голове свою речь. Речь была короткая: «Я знаю, кто вылечил кошку», — но даже она у Юлия не вышла. Когда гудки наконец сменились холодным и хриплым «алло», горло у Юлия сжалось от боли, и он с трудом выдавил из себя:</p><p>— Тут... Т-тут...</p><p>— Адрес? — сразу спросил Гена, и Юлий мучительно зажмурился.</p><p> </p><p>Прошло шестнадцать минут и двадцать восемь секунд после звонка — «всего» по меркам человеческим и «целых» по меркам того, кто, теряя сознание от страха, прислушивается к каждому шороху, доносящемуся снаружи. Гена открыл туалет и своей тяжелой поступью дошел до кабинки. </p><p>— Юлий, это я, открой, — дышал он с трудом.</p><p>— Точно ты? — ботинки, по крайней мере, были Гены, но Юлий, уже не знавший, чего и ожидать, решил удостовериться. — Скажи что-нибудь, что знает только Гена.</p><p>— Ты любишь Вордсворта и по полгода не моешь ручки на кухонной плите, — отозвался тот. — А еще у тебя карта Энгельсины на кабинку наклеена.</p><p>Гена подсунул ее под дверь, только вот карта была теперь совсем не та, что раньше. С помятого картона на Юлия смотрел румяный улыбчивый юноша, весь в цветах, ярком берете и кафтане с пышными рукавами. Валет червей.</p><p> </p><p>Юлий открыл дверь, но головы не поднял — все продолжал смотреть на заляпанные грязью ботинки, И Гене пришлось сесть перед ним на корточки, чтобы тот оторвал от них взгляд.</p><p>— Что произошло?</p><p>Юлий задрожал с новой силой.</p><p>У Гены лоб был мокрый от пота, и смотрел он на Юлия с таким вниманием, что у него внутри все сжималось. И Юлий не мог сам себе врать, что не был рад снова Гену увидеть, даже если это и было для него настоящей мукой.</p><p>— Я пришел, а там... Лярвы в рукавах. И не только в рукавах. И...</p><p>— Где она?</p><p> </p><p>Глаза у Юлия в один миг наполнились слезами. Ну конечно Гена понял, что Юлий не просто так нарядный и волосы уложил. Конечно он сразу понял, что у Юлия свидание. И, конечно, он даже не подумал, что Юлий тут был не с девушкой.</p><p>— Не она... Он...</p><p>Из-за слез он не видел точно, какое у Гены было выражение лица, но Юлий был уверен, что полное отвращения. Если родные мама с папой от Юлия отказались потому, что он любил мужчин, то что уж о Гене говорить?</p><p>А он ведь ему даже не Гена. Геннадий.</p><p> </p><p>Геннадий молчал — слишком долго молчал, а потом продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало:</p><p>— Идем. Ты его хорошо запомнил? Особые приметы назовешь? Опознать сможешь?</p><p>Юлий закивал подавленно и утер лицо манжетом. Геннадий поднял его за локоть.</p><p>— Ну же. Идем. Нечего тут сидеть.</p><p> </p><p>В зале народ странно на них косился, но для Юлия это было уже совсем не важно — большего позора, чем минуту назад, с ним все равно не случилось бы. А потом он краем глаза заметил знакомые светлые волосы у барной стойки, и у него подкосились ноги.</p><p>— Он еще здесь, — всхлипнул Юлий.</p><p>— Который? Блондин?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Стой здесь.</p><p>Геннадий быстро прошел мимо столиков, грубо схватил Константина за плечо и что-то ему сказал — Юлий не расслышал что.</p><p>Зато ответ Константина слышали все:</p><p>— Какого черта? Да как вы смеете?!</p><p>Внимание он привлек просто прекрасно: посетители разом повернулись к нему, уже готовые наблюдать за начинавшейся драмой. Геннадий не ответил — резким движением отодрал от рубашки рукав, украшенный огурцами, под которым... ничего не оказалось.</p><p>Константин вскочил на ноги. Официантка спряталась за подносом и убежала в подсобку. Кто-то потянулся к телефону, чтобы вызвать полицию. Кто-то потянулся к телефону, чтобы снять все на видео. В зале началась потасовка.</p><p> </p><p>Худой Константин довольно неплохо выдерживал удары Геннадия. Пару мужчин, которые кинулись их разнимать, они отбросили куда-то в сторону, как котят. Где-то разбилась посуда. С другой стороны лопнула бутылка. Несколько девушек кричало, пытаясь пробраться к выходу. Падали стулья. Падали столы. Падала неоновая картина, плохо закрепленная на стене. Юлий стоял, как вкопанный, посреди этого побоища, пока бегущие на выход не сбили его с ног, и Юлий тоже не упал на соседний стол, прямо на чей-то недопитый коктейль.</p><p> </p><p>Стекло хрустнуло под плечом. Он не сразу понял и не сразу почувствовал, а потом взвыл, скатываясь на пол. Геннадий обернулся. Внимательный. Взволнованный. Совсем, как Гена. И пропустил удар в челюсть. Константин сделал глубокий вдох, и глаза у него почернели, а улыбка из рекламы сменилась пастью, полной острых клыков.</p><p>— Юлий, беги! — крикнул ему Гена, но было поздно: Константин уже бросился к нему, повалил обратно на пол, потянулся к шее — и только в самый последний момент Гена оттянул его за шкирку и отбросил в сторону. Юлий на заплетающихся ногах бросился к ближайшей двери, только за ней оказалась кухня, пусть уже и пустая. Константин нагнал его сразу: Юлий еще попытался закрыть дверь и даже прищемил ему ногу, но тот с легкостью эту дверь выломал и снова накинулся не него, ведомый запахом крови.</p><p>— Гена? Гена, что нам делать?</p><p>Тот вовремя врезал вампиру — это ведь был вампир? Юлий ведь не ошибся? — стулом по спине, и отпихнул от Юлия ногой.</p><p>— Тебе — бежать! — ответил Гена и схватился на первый попавшийся нож — из настоящего арсенала у него с собой, судя по всему, ничего не было.</p><p>Константин ловко вскочил на ноги и рассмеялся:</p><p>— Ты же не надеешься одолеть меня кухонным ножом, ведьмак? Или он у тебя серебрянный?</p><p>Гена опять кинулся на него, прижимая спиной к холодильнику, пока Юлий пытался подняться вновь — ноги уже не держали. И он попозл на четвереньках. Сверху на него падали разделочные доски и банки со специями, которые Гена, почему-то доставал из шкафов, когда было время, рядом опрокинулась все еще горячая сковородка, полная масла, Константин приложил Гену головой о край раковины и сам получил ботинком прямо в живот и широкий порез через всю грудь, который тут же затянулся на упыре без следа. Гена каждую свободную секунду что-то искал среди выпечки, не находил, откидывал в сторону и опять бил Константина — или пытался увернуться от него, потому что тот успел тоже раздобыть себе нож, а на Гене раны не так бойко заживали.</p><p> </p><p>Юлий кое-как миновал масло и добрался до еще одной комнаты для персонала, но выйти из нее на улицу за железную дверь с магнитным замком не смог — его опять догнал Константин и потянул на себя, и Юлий закричал. Гена в одно мгновение оказался рядом, впечатал вампира лбом в кнопку на стене, И Юлий вывалился через открывшуюся дверь наружу, в типичный маленький питерский двор. Константин вырвался вслед за ним, опять оказался сбит Геной в сторону, опять достал нож. Выпад вперед, шаг назад, удар кулаком — Юлия колотило от ужаса, и он только смог встать, опираясь на стену, разрисованную уродливым граффити, пока драка продолжалась. Он присмотрелся: обычная кривая надпись маркером, не имеющая никакого смысла. Только вот буква S у нее была очень похожа на ведьмачий знак — знак поджигающий. Юлий плохо его помнил, но Гене нужна была помощь — Гена уже не дышал, а хрипел, и руки у него были сбиты в кровь, и порезы новые точно появились. Юлий должен был сделать что-нибудь. Хоть что-нибудь.</p><p>Дрожащей рукой он начертил в воздухе перевернутый треугольник с хвостиком, и ручка ножа вспыхнула у Константина в руке — он тут же ее выпустил, и на этом все закончилось. Гена финальным рывком впечатал его в стену и воткнул нож в грудь.</p><p>— Не серебряный. Я этим ножом чесночный хлеб порезал, — прошипел Гена, надавил на рукоять всем весом, от плеча, и втолкнул лезвие до упора. Константин не то икнул, не то булькнул чем-то в горле и обмяк, сползая по стене на мокрый асфальт.</p><p> </p><p>На мгновение стало совсем тихо, а потом Юлий взвыл, когда из уха у него хлынула лава и горячим потоком растеклась по шее. Он ощупал ее и потом снова взвыл, смотря на полную крови ладонь. Гена кинулся к нему, чуть наклонился, чтобы быть одного с ним роста, зажал здоровое ухо рукой и спросил, все еще задыхаясь:</p><p>— Ты меня слышишь?</p><p>— Слышу, — безжизненно отозвался Юлий, не желая смотреть Гене в глаза. Ухо на самом деле даже не болело — только жутко было, звенело что-то в голове и ноги ровно не держали.</p><p>Гена снял с себя косуху — новую, лоснящуюся с свете фонаря, но уже истертую местами после боя, обшарил ее карманы, достал один маленький холщовый мешочек и накинул косуху на плечи Юлию, который все еще был в одной рубашке.</p><p>— Я тебе таких еще давал, три штуки, есть с собой?</p><p>Юлий покачал головой. Они и правда у него остались, но в карманах куртки, а Юлий был в тот вечер в пальто — да и оно валялось где-то там, в перевернутом вверх дном ресторане.</p><p>— Плохо. Придется нам... Иди сюда, — Гена подтащил его прямо к тому, что осталось от Константина, и бросил мешочек под ноги: тот едва различимо зашипел — так, как шипят растворимые таблетки в стакане воды — и начал испускать странный ни на что не похожий дым: очень плотный и сильно клубящийся, и, вместе с тем, абсолютно прозрачный, мерцающий крохотными блестками на свету. В любой другой ситуации Юлий бы подивился его красоте. В любой другой, но не в этой.</p><p> </p><p>Гена сделал кому-то звонок и сказал ждать. И они ждали. Пара человек выскочила через черный вход во двор и убежала дальше, полностью их игнорируя. Приехала полиция — остановились они на улице, но несколько сотрудников зашли внутрь через двор, опять же совсем их не замечая. Наконец, минут через пять прямо во двор заехала еще одна машина с какими-то рунами вместо номеров, и из нее вышли Руслан, Марина и еще двое, с кем Юлий не был знаком — все в форме и с погонами. И вот они уже направились прямиком к ним.</p><p>— Ну что, какой жулик сегодня стал жмуриком? — Марина была в хорошем настроении и жевала жвачку.</p><p>— Марина! Не при посторонних! — гаркнул на нее Руслан и поправил фуражку.</p><p>— Подумаешь! — она только фыркнула в ответ. — Тут все свои. Ладно, ребята, за работу, — она скрылась внутри, а двое безымянных принялись осматривать Константина, когда Гена отвел Юлия в сторону.</p><p>— Докладывай, — нахмурился Руслан, достав планшет и какой-то бланк.</p><p>— Устранил особо опасного.</p><p>— Основания?</p><p>Гена заскрежетал зубами.</p><p>— Рот ему открой и увидишь основания — сразу четыре штуки.</p><p>— Наличие клыков — не основание, они и у меня найдутся, особенно если огрызаться будешь. Ты мне тут проблем устроил, Беляев, так что объясняйся нормально.</p><p>— Этот вампир меня выслеживал, — подал голос Юлий. — Наслал на меня лярв и...</p><p>— Планировал сделал из них пюре? — съязвил Руслан. — Лярвы тебя кусали?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Плохо.</p><p>— Как плохо? — Юлий хотел возмутиться, но только вместо возмущения у него вышел лишь сдавленный всхлип.</p><p>— Минус улика, — Руслан закрыл глаза и зажал двумя пальцами переносицу. — Так. Ладно. По порядку. Что тут произошло?</p><p>— Мы с ним... встретились, чтобы выпить, и... Я заметил у него лярвы под воротником, — Юлию уже было почти все равно, что там Руслан про него подумает — он даже не пытался ничего приврать или скрыть. Он слишком устал: неприязнью больше или неприязнью меньше — как разница?</p><p>— Выпить и <em> закусить </em>, — тот опять не удержался. — Понятно. Что значит заметил? Что с ухом? Беляев, напомни мне, сколько у нас дают за ведьмачью практику без лицензии? От двух условно?</p><p>— Руслан, прекрати, — Гена вышел вперед, закрывая Юлия собой. — Оставь его в покое, он и так уже еле на ногах стоит. Упырь достал и распространял лярв с помощью его одногруппницы — что-то ей внушил про больную кошку...</p><p>— Марина, запиши: проверить кошку серебром и кровяной колбасой. Марина? — Он оглянулся и махнул рукой. — Ладно, дальше.</p><p>— Юлий обнаружил лярв, заперся в туалете и позвонил мне.</p><p>— И вампира к себе в туалет не пригласил? Умно.</p><p>— Может ты перестанешь?</p><p>— Как только весь этот бедлам закончится, так сразу. Кто бедлам начал?</p><p>Гена тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>— Я.</p><p>— То есть вместо того, чтобы перекрыть вход и вызвать спецотряд, ты полез на вампира сам, когда вокруг была толпа народа? Беляев, помнишь я хвастался, что ты мой лучший оперативник? Забудь.</p><p>— Я твой <em> единственный </em> оперативник.</p><p>— Очень об этом жалею.</p><p> </p><p>Дверь черного входа опять открылась и в проеме появилась Марина.</p><p>— Руслан, завязывай уже рычать, а то я во всеуслышание скажу, что это ты перед новолунием так бесишься.</p><p>Руслан беззвучно выругался.</p><p>— А ты не быстро ли?</p><p>— Не быстро! Все пронюхала — ничего не нашла. Вот единственная магическая вещичка на всю округу, — она подняла прозрачный пакет и помахала им в воздухе. Из пакета на Юлия смотрел молодой мужчина в берете, окруженный цветами. — Так что все чисто, можно наводить порядок. Я в участок, — добавила она и уселась в потертые жигули за руль.</p><p>— Есть еще что доложить? — вернулся к ним Руслан.</p><p>— Нет. </p><p>— Тогда чего стоим? Тоже упырями заделались, раз особое приглашение нужно? Быстро в машину.</p><p>Гена покачал головой.</p><p>— Руслан, выдай нам портал.</p><p>— В участок выдам с удовольствием, — скривился тот. — Протоколы кто подписывать будет? </p><p>— Да ладно тебе, Юлий ранен, дай ему хоть вздохнуть спокойно.</p><p>— Беляев, я подотчетный человек! У меня...</p><p>— Да ты вообще не человек! — в сердцах бросил ему Гена, и все пораженно повернулись. И даже у Руслана слов не нашлось: то ли потому, что спорить было не с чем, то ли потому, что оперативника своего он таким никогда еще не видел.</p><p> </p><p>Оборотень смерил их обоих недовольным взглядом, вынул из кармана толстую книжечку, похожую на отрывной календарь, написал что-то на первой странице, достал печать, поставил печать, убрал печать, выдрал из книжечки лист и протянул Гене.</p><p>— Беляев, ты головой ударился. Сильно ударился. Ночью проверишься на сотрясение в травмпункте, понял меня?</p><p>— Понял, — сухо кивнул тот, не пререкаясь, и забрал бумажку. — Спасибо.</p><p>— Завтра жду в участке. Свободны.</p><p> </p><p>На листе Юлий успел прочитать «Транспортное средство временного действия «Портал односторонний стандартный общего пользования» №8248, выдан 19.12.19 отделом...», а потом Гена разорвал этот лист — и вместе с ним разорвалось пространство перед ними, и в этом разломе показался знакомый двор с входной дверью под аркой.</p><p>— Береги голову, — сказал Юлию Гена, пригнувшись, чтобы не удариться о край разлома, и протащил его в портал за собой.</p><p> </p><p>Юлий совсем ослаб, вышел из портала во дворе и осел вниз, как тряпичная кукла — так, что Гене пришлось перекинуть его руку себе через плечи, чтобы поднять его наверх. В комнате он усадил его на табуретку, дал какую-то мелкую склянку с зельем и сказал:</p><p>— Выпей, поможет от боли.</p><p>И принялся его раздевать.</p><p>Юлий послушно пил, и раны своей совсем не чувствовал, только вот боль все никак не утихала. Юлий ненавидел эту комнату, эту косую табуретку, эту трещину в стене, эту кипу газет, торчащую из-под кровати, эту теплую и уютную кровать. Он ненавидел то, как бережно Гена снял с него рубашку, как осторожно вынимал пинцетом на тарелку с синей каймой тонкие осколки, впившиеся в плечо, как аккуратно обрабатывал порезы, смазывал чем-то, бинтовал, как спрашивал, не туго ли забинтовал, и придерживал за запястье, когда рука дрожала.</p><p>— Шрамы останутся, но это ничего. Шрамы украшают мужчину, ты же сам говорил, — нервно усмехнулся Гена, и это Юлий тоже ненавидел.</p><p>Всем сердцем ненавидел.</p><p>Ему ведь было так больно! Ну зачем Гена с ним игрался? Зачем он был такой внимательный? Такой ласковый? Зачем заботился о нем, если это всего лишь работа у него такая? Разве не мог он быть героем без всего этого? Разве не мог он перестать быть таким хорошим, чтобы Юлию не было так плохо?</p><p> </p><p>А потом Гена намочил полотенце теплой водой и принялся стирать ему кровь с уха, и Юлий разревелся.</p><p>Некрасиво так, громко, истерично, и от мысли о том, как жалко выглядел, рыдал еще больше. Это ведь было так несправедливо! Ужасно несправедливо! Ну что Юлий такого сделал, чтобы это все заслужить? Он ведь просто хотел для себя кусочек счастья — всего лишь кусочек! Разве это много?</p><p>Несправедливо, что единственный, кто его желал, на самом деле хотел его убить, а тому, кто был с ним так нежен, Юлий на самом деле совсем не сдался. Несправедливо, что то, о чем он мечтал, он смог получить только так. Лучше бы никак не получал. Лучше бы ему никогда не знать этих рук, никогда не видеть и не ощущать, и не мечтать о их тепле на своей коже — все равно ведь ласка их была лишь вежливой и учтивой, и не было в них никакой к нему любви.</p><p>Это были руки врача, хирурга районной поликлиники, а Юлий был у него не осмотре и рыдал, что дверь кабинета скоро за ним закроется.</p><p> </p><p>Юлий рыдал и совсем не чувствовал, как Гена вздрогнул, как выронил полотенце, с какой заботой огромные крепкие ладони принялись несмело гладить его затылку и спине. Не слышал, как у растерянного, совсем беспомощного перед такой болью Гены надломился голос, и он мягко и хрипло повторял, что все будет хорошо, и никто его больше не обидит — даже не тронет, Гена никого к нему не подпустит, и Юлию больше не придется бояться, потому что «я всегда буду рядом с тобой, я обещаю тебе, ну что же ты, все хорошо, Юлий, пожалуйста, все теперь хорошо, честное слово, я обещаю, все хорошо, не плачь, не плачь, не плачь...»</p><p> </p><p>Юлий ничего не слышал — да и что его было слушать, хирурга этого? Юлию тут все равно места не было, и лучше ему уйти самому, пока хирург на дверь не показал. Юлий судорожно вздохнул, а потом решительно встал и принялся одеваться — Гена даже оторопел от такой решительности.</p><p>— Юлий...</p><p>— Вы меня, Геннадий, извините. Что я вас от дел ваших отвлек. И забот с... — он запнулся, пытаясь справиться с пуговицами на рубашке. — С полицией добавил. Спасибо, что уделили мне время, но уже совсем поздно, я пойду, не буду вам мешать.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? Перестань.</p><p>— Простите, что я глупостей всяких напридумывал, я просто наивный очень и всегда думаю, что если кто мне какую услугу оказывает, то это не просто так. А вы, Геннадий, серьезный человек на... На серьезной должности, и я тут совсем не при делах, если вы решили даже фамилии своей мне не говорить.</p><p>— Юлий, не надо так, я был уверен, что это все не важно.</p><p>— Конечно не важно, что вообще с таким, как я, может быть важно, вы...</p><p>— Юлий!</p><p> </p><p>Юлий, прекрати.</p><p>Юлий, постой.</p><p>Юлий, послушай.</p><p> </p><p>Юлий не слышал. Он опять заплакал и кинулся в коридор, и Геннадий схватил его за руку, чтобы остановить — Юлий замер в одно мгновение и сжался весь, не зная чего ожидать, и Геннадий тут же его отпустил.</p><p>— Меня Гена зовут, — сказал он разбито, когда Юлий повернулся. И вид у него был такой, словно все его шрамы разошлись и снова пустили кровь оттого, что Юлий его испугался. — Куда ты без куртки, подожди. Я тебе такси вызову.</p><p> </p><p>Юлий ждал машину, сидя в прихожей. Геннадий стоял у стены рядом — не слишком близко, но и не далеко, и напряженная, болезненная тишина между ними воспалялась, как нарыв под кожей.</p><p>Из кухни, шаркая плюшевыми тапочками, вышел сосед-допплер в клетчатой пижаме и со стаканом кефира в руках. Он остановился, окинул их взглядом и выдал:</p><p>— Мы вам со всей ответственностью заявляем, что вы бестолочи! Хотя, это вы и сами знаете.</p><p>— Не сейчас, — процедил Геннадий сквозь зубы, и сосед ушел к себе в комнату, опять оставив их в гнетущем молчании.</p><p> </p><p>Юлий почти успокоился — только губы дрожали. А Геннадий все еще тяжело дышал и, когда машина подъехала, провожал Юлия сразу с банкой из-под кофе. Водитель, к счастью, вид его никак не прокомментировал — он вообще с ним не разговаривал, поэтому у Юлия была уйма времени, чтобы заняться самым важным из своих дел.</p><p>Всю дорогу до дома он собирал в себе слезы по одной, чтобы когда дверь в его квартиру за ним захлопнется, он мог, не включая свет, сесть в коридоре на пол и разреветься вновь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Конечная</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Возвращайся, сделав круг. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Юлий выключил телефон на две недели.</p><p> </p><p>Поддерживать радиомолчание было совсем не в его стиле, но он не хотел даже знать, попытается Геннадий с ним связаться или нет. На следующий день он заехал к Руслану в участок, забрал там свое пальто, быстро и почти не глядя подписал десять страниц всяких документов и решил, что на этом с него хватит. Больше никаких важных звонков он не ждал, Тиндер — так вовсе удалил, и дни проводил все чаще просто бездумно слоняясь по городу, благо погода то позволяла.</p><p>Он с радостью бы забыл это свое странное «приключение», оно все целиком было просто огромной ошибкой, но жизнь ему в этом удовольствии упорно отказывала. Теперь, когда Юлий увидел самые тайные стороны города, тот каждый день поворачивался к нему только ими, не оставляя шанса забыться. Маленький мальчик, который всегда вежливо закидывал рассыпавшийся мусор обратно в бак во дворе, гулял каждый день один совсем не из-за невнимательных родителей. «Продвинутая грамматика немецкого языка» в руках сидящей рядом в метро девушки под определенным углом превращалась в «Справочник по дрессировке мантихор». Старичок в переходе продавал вытесанные из дерева фигурки со светящимися глазами. Стая птиц над лесопарком рядом с домом летала всегда ровно по одной и той же траектории в виде угловатой восьмерки. Сфинксы на мосту прятали когти, когда он проходил мимо. Промоутер в центре города выдал ему листовку, которая раз в пять минут вместо очередной пиццерии приглашала его в церковный хор по вечерам субботы. Могила бабушки была чистой и со свежими цветами.</p><p>Ее он навестил пару дней назад и, хотя не знал, постарались для этого гули, или просто родители приезжали не так давно, оставил на кладбище пакет птичьего корма. Хотя не знал, едят ли мертвые голуби вообще хоть что-нибудь.</p><p> </p><p>Тридцать первое декабря настало как-то совсем внезапно. Снег в городе так и не выпал, ощущения праздника не было никакого — да и откуда ему у Юлия было взяться? В прошлом году он сидел с бабушкой перед телевизором, жевал оливье, пил детское шампанское, потому что алкоголь бабушке было нельзя, и думал, что хуже быть уже не может. В прошлом году бывший парень бросил его со скандалом, по нелепой случайности слухи о том дошли до родителей, и те выгнали Юлия на улицу, потому что «не такого сына мы воспитали» и «какой это ужас и позор». И Юлий пил детское шампанское и думал, что с родным сыном так обойтись — и правда позор. И под бой курантов загадал только, чтобы ужас этот закончился побыстрее.</p><p>Прошел год, и тот ужас в самом деле закончился. Начался ужас новый. И теперь Юлию даже не с кем было «Голубой огонек» посмотреть.</p><p> </p><p>Он опять собирал мелочь в метро, играя на гитаре. В канун Нового года получалось это чуть лучше, чем обычно, но все равно весьма скверно: пассажиры ехали из своих офисов домой с невыносимо скорбными лицами, а развеселить того, кто выбрал быть невеселым, даже Юлий не мог.</p><p>Он решил попытать удачу в последний раз, а потом поехать домой, и наверное именно поэтому с вагоном, в который он зашел, ему даже повезло: не считая шумной группы студентов в самом конце, в нем было много свободного места, чтобы все могли видеть Юлия, а он мог свободно пройти и собрать деньги.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Воздух искрит </em>
</p><p>
  <em> И просто поверить. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Лопнет как мыльный пузырь </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Самый страшный кошмар. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Вспыхнет в груди... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Кто-то начал петь вместе с ним, и Юлий обернулся. И чуть не выронил от неожиданности свой ярко-бирюзовый медиатор.</p><p>В самом углу вагона, на своем привычном месте сидел Геннадий.</p><p>Нет, не Геннадий.</p><p>Гена.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Но не согреет, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Сердце оставит пустым </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Лазурный пожар. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Голос у Гены не был поставлен, звучал он резковато и не слишком мелодично, но в ноты попадал до удивления хорошо. Он спел свой отрывок и умолк. И измученно свел брови над переносицей.</p><p> </p><p>Толпа студентов оценила представление и радостно затянула песню дальше хором неслаженных, но очень радостных голосов.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Скользкие улицы, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Иномарки целуются, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Помятые крылья </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Несчастной любви. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Юлий застыл на месте — и все внутри у него застыло, готовое то ли взорваться от радости, то ли разбиться от тоски. Гена вот уже был разбитый и смотрел на Юлия так, как никто никогда на Юлия не смотрел — как Юлий даже не мечтал никогда, чтобы на него смотрели, потому что не подозревал, что хоть кто-то сможет. А Гена смог. И смотрел. И сказал потом что-то одними губами, едва заметное, совсем краткое, и Юлий прочитал по ним «Прости меня». И еще много слов других слов, которых Гена не сказал, но которые в этом «прости» были: и «Я не понял», и «Я боялся не так понять», и «Я просто боялся, потому что я всю жизнь неприкаянный», и «Меня зовут Геннадий Беляев, мне тридцать четыре года и я ведьмак. Давай попробуем начать сначала».</p><p>— Это ты меня прости, — прошептал Юлий жалобно и сильнее прижал к себе гитару, надеясь, что все слова, на которые ему не хватило сил, Гена точно так же прочтет.</p><p> </p><p>Ведьмак по имени Геннадий Беляев понятливо кивнул, трогательно щурясь, а потом достал из кармана и протянул Юлию цветок. С желтой сердцевиной, как у ромашки, лишенный всех своих лепестков, он начал увядать, и стебель его уже клонился в сторону, и Юлий взял его двумя пальцами так бережно, как только мог.</p><p> </p><p>И ему думалось, что на свете не было и не будет цветка прекраснее.</p><p> </p><p>Он почувствовал, что слезы опять его предают, подступая к глазам, и потому, вскинув подбородок, поспешил отметить:</p><p>— Я лучше пою.</p><p>— Конечно, — Гена мягко и скромно улыбнулся — так, что в груди защемило, и Юлий зажмурился, поджав губы. — Конечно лучше.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Время пройдет, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> И однажды развеет </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Пестрая лента дорог </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Сомнения прочь. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Поезд резко затормозил в тоннеле, и Юлий чуть было не упал, но Гена с присущей ему сноровкой оказался рядом и подхватил его — не за локоть, за талию. И прижал к себе так, что у Юлия дыхание перехватило в этих объятиях.</p><p>— Не пропадай больше, — сказал ему Гена в самое ухо. То, с которого стирал кровь две недели назад. — Я волновался.</p><p>— Ты это загадал? Чтобы я не пропадал больше? — Юлий снова открыл глаза, и увидел, как красиво генины волосы ложились ему на плечи, какой у него был острый кадык и какой уютный ворот свитера — так и хотелось прильнуть к нему щекой. Но это все потом.</p><p>Гена ему не ответил — только усмехнулся, и глаза у него были — чистый янтарь, а губы — целые, без отеков и ссадин, разве что чуть сухие от ветра и сигарет.</p><p> </p><p>Из открытого кармана куртки Юлия что-то выпало, глухо шлепнулось на пол и едва слышно зашипело.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Минуты отмечены </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Случайными встречными, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Но никто не ответит, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Что ждет впереди. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Студенты громко рассмеялись, пытаясь вернуть равновесие, а потом продолжили петь. Кто-то принялся снимать видео на мобильный, девочка лет четырех, сидящая рядом с матерью, хлопала в ладоши, пожилой мужчина напротив нее неодобрительно хмыкнул и уткнулся носом в книгу, поезд тронулся и медленно пополз до следующей станции.</p><p> </p><p>Когда он остановился на платформе, Юлий не бросился поспешно собирать мелочь, не выскочил из дверей, не нырнул в следующий вагон. Он не вышел ни на следующей станции, ни на станции после нее, ни даже на конечной. Пассажиры толпились в проходах, диктор просил их не забывать свои вещи, сотрудницы метро проверяли вагоны, и только в зеркало для машиниста можно было заметить блики прозрачной дымки: она выскользнула из дверей в самый последний момент, вихрем прошла по перрону и растворилась в толпе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>